A Deathly Game
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: If I had knew back then, that games with uncle would lead to this...I would have never played. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi! So Here is the prolouge to a new story I'm writing and I want you to tell me if I should continue writing this is or not. Discaimer: I do not own -man bacause if I did there would be alot more Yaoi and nosebleeds. Enjoy! A Deathly Game

o0o Prolouge o0o

"Do you like games, Allen?"

If I had known back then...

"Of course Uncle Neah!"

That games with uncle would lead to this...

"Let's go get Mana." An evil laugh. "He loves games too."

I would have never played.

o0o

" Do you still want to play this game, Allen?"

That smile. I just want to wipe it off your face.

"N-neah! You bastard! You k-k-killed Mana! I love Mana! Why?I'm sick and tired of this game!"

That fucking stupid game.

"Really? Do you now? Well chant a curse and everything will stop. Repeat after "

Damn...

"Misckiz"

The reason...

"Wwxtsvat"

I really said the curse...

"\/\/\ 7 NOAH!"

Was because...

"\/\/\ 7 NOAH!"

Because...

"Repeat it with me Allen!"

I knew what it would do.

"Misckiz Wwxtsvat \/\/\ 7 NOAH!"

"Misckiz Wwxtsvat \/\/\ 7 NOAH!"

It would make me play the game...

"Good. The tabe is set."

But instead of killing one...

"16. 16 years old is when the next game will start."

I would kill them all.

"Goodbye..."

But how was I to know...

"Allen."

That this would be the worst decision I would have ever made.

If I knew back then, that games with uncle would lead to this...I would have never played.

o0o

A/N: Well that's the end of the prolouge. PLEASE R&R and tell me if I should continue this or not. Until next time...

SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2: 15 years old

Hi! This is the second chapter of A Deathly Game. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:15 years old**

"Happy birthday, Shounen*!" Tyki said to Allen as he and said boy clanked glasses and drank beer. Tyki Mikk was a man in his mid-twenties. 27 to be exact. He is portugese but fluent in English and Japanese. He has dark brown curly locks with ash a colored skin. Allen Walker, as of today; December 25th, was now 15 years old. He had short, white hair, a scar running down the left side of his face that started in a upside-down penticle and ended, curved, down his cheek-bone. Allen is english but is fluent in Japanese and portugese; thanks to Tyki.

The two had been best friends since the day they met. Tyki was beaten in a game of poker by Allen and stuck around him to get to know his secrets. Ultimatly, they became friends. "Thanks,Tyki! And my name's Allen for the last time! Gosh!" Allen said as he playfully shoved Tyki. Said man smirked in response and gave Allen a wet-willie. "Ew! That's disgusting Tyki!" Said boy whined distastefully before he smile again and gave Tyki the biggest of hugs.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Tyki hugged him back with a sad smile. "Yeah. California, Miami right? That's a long way from here." Tyki said as his smile warmed. "Maybe you should just stay. It's safer here, right?" Tyki asked in a hopeful voice. Allen shook from Tyki's grip on him and and stood with a bright smile. "Don't be such a prick! It's just as dangerous down here in new york. There's nothing to worry about. I'm even going to a new school! How about we spend the rest of the day together? Stay here, I'ma go and get my shoes and jacket." Allen said then took out on a sprint up Tyki's stairs. (A/N:Tyki lives in a mansion. I'm not going to give a discription. Just gonna' let your minds run free.)

Tyki slumped down into the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing to worry about, huh? If you wouldn't have comply with that curse, there wouldn't really be anything to worry about. Because of that, I'll have to watch you suffer and won't be able to do anything about it." Right after Tyki finished talking, Allen ran down the stairs with his loose white jacket on and black conversous. "I'm ready!" He said as Tyki put on his long overcoat and glanced at him. "You do realize how cold it is outside right?" He asked. Allen smiled. "I got used to the cold you could say." Tyki sighed. "Alright then. How about we go to the movies?" Tyki asked. "You lead the way." Allen replied as they walked out of the house(mansion) and toTyki's car. (expensive)

o0o

Allen and Tyki absently walked through the airport, waiting for Allen's plane to be called. Allen turned backward's while still walking and stared into Tyki's eye's. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tyki was momentarily shocked before getting over it fairly easily. "What makes you think something is wrong?" Tyki asked. Allen stopped walking and grabbed Tyki's arm and ed him to a secluded part of the airport before speaking to him.

(Allen's POV)

"Tell me right now what's the matter with you? Your eye's Tyki, their sad as hell! It hurts me to see them like that!" i yelled at Tyki. I hated when he didn't take me seriously. He let out a long sigh before talking back to him. "I don't want you to go." He said simply. I took his hands into mine. "I got into this school on scholar ship. I've been working my hardest and i did my best. This is the best school in the country and I got into it. It can lead me to bigger and better things. Don't you understand, Tyki? I have to go."

I almost cried at how heart-broken his eyes looked. I looked up when I heard the announcer on the speaker's.

"Flight 197 is now boarding to California."

I picked up my bag, but before I could leave, Tyki grabbed my chin and kissed me. My eye's widened in shock but when I saw he wasn't stopping anytime soon, I decided to comply with him and kissed back. He licked my bottom lip asking for access and I gladly granted him that. Or tongues battled for dominance before I broke the kiss, needing air. We stared at each other until the announcement was repeated.

"Last call for flight 197 to California."

I picked up my bag and started to walk away when I heard Tyki say something. "I love you." I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly turned around as my lips formed into a sad smile. I stared into his eyes. "Goodbye Tyki. Take care." I sad then ran to the terminal. I didn't look back. I wouldn't be able to look at him. I wouldn't...couldn't dare say I loved him back, because I didn't; and in all honesty, I hated Tyki for the simple fact that he knew me better than I knew myself.

(Tyki POV)

As Allen picked up his bag and started to walk away, something came over me and I said something I wish I hadn't.

"I love you." I watched as he stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to me with a sad smile grazed upon his face. His eyes gave me the answer to my feelings though. "Goodbye Tkyi. Take care." He said and then ran off to his turminal, never looking back once. I don't think I would have wanted him to anyway. It would have hurt to see his angelic face again anyway. I don't know what made me say what I did. That kid will never love someone, because his heart died the day Mana died. From then on, he wasn't even human. Just a monster. A monster that will die along with its desires treasure. I looked u as his plane took off and lit a cigerate.

"See ya, Shounen."

o0o

(Allen's POV)

I walked into the airport in California and took a seat. It was around 10pm and the school said a... I looked at the paper in my hand. "Marian Cross would pick me up at 12pm." I read aloud. I leaned back into my seat and sighed. "I'll just have to wait."

6 Hours Later...

I was awoke out of my slumber by a strong scent of liquor and cigerates. I turned to my left to see a man with long wild red locks flowing down his back, a white mask covering the left side of his face and glasses rested on his nose. I stood and looked at him. "Are you Marian Cross?" I asked as I picked up my bag. Too sleepy to ask why he was so late. The man looked at me.

"Allen Walker I presume?" He asked and I nodded. He turned and started to walk away. "Follow me, kid." He said when he saw I wasn't walking with him. I ran u to him and did as told. He led me to a red furari and shoved me into the front seat before getting in himself. About 30 minutes I started to get really sleepy. I was in between conscious and unconsciousness. Cross noticed this and snorted. "Go to sleep hid. We still have a few hours to get to the place we're going."

I smiled and was out in the next five minutes. 'Hopefully my life here will be less hectic.' I thought to myself before I had fell asleep.

Oh, how wrong I was.

o0o

A/N: Well, this was was chapter two. Allen's in California, about to go to school. Tyki know's about the curse and love's Allen. Also, he'll be living in the dorms with a Shounen means boy in Japanese. R&R!

Until next time...

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Lavi

This is my newest chapter! ENJOY!

o0o

(Allen POV)

'Why does my back hurt?' I rolled over and slowly stood on my feet. I looked around and saw that my bag was on the side of the road where I had just been apparently sleeping. 'Why was I-' My thought was cut short when I saw a note sitting next to my bag. I picked it up and grimaced at what I read.

"Dear Kid,

If you look directly behind you, you should be in front of the dorms for your school.I left you on the side of the road because I business to take care of and you wouldn't wake up. Your dorm is room 205. Your roommate should already be there.

- Marian Cross"

I sighed and picked up my bag before looking behind me. True to Cross' word, I was in front of the dorms. I started to walk to it when I saw a kid with yellow hair sitting beside the gate. I rushed over to him. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. Concerned laced in my voice. He looked up and I could see from the little light I had that was coming from the sky that he had a cross like scar in the middle of his face and blue-green eyes.

"I'm fine ,mister." He replied back to me in monotone. I sighed and sat beside him. "Why did you ask me if I was alright?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him and was met by his steady gaze. "Why wouldn't I?" He sat back never breaking eye-contact with me. "I sit out here all the time and no one ever asks me what is wrong. Even when I'm hurt. Your the first one." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"My name is Allen Walker. I'm new here;Came from New York. What's your name?"The boy looked a little surprised by the change in conversation but replied nonetheless. "I'm Timcampy. Tim for short. I don't have a last name." I held out my hand for him to shake it, which he did. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as a smile plastered onto his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Then he looked as though he remembered something important and stood. I grabbed my bag and stood as well. "I have to go. It was real nice taking to you." He said.

"No problem. I can't wait until next time." I said back to him. He looked shocked. "You want to talk to me...again?" He asked disbelievingly. "Of course." I replied. He smiled and ran down the street. "Bye!" He yelled. I simply waved before entering the gates of the then did I realize he hadn't really told me what was wrong and why he was sitting out there. I guess I'll just ask him the next time I see him.

I was so bussie thinking I didn't notice I was walking directing in someone's direction until the impact happened. The person was taller than me so I ended up being the one to fall flat on my but. I let out a pain filed groan. The person grabbed my hand and helped me stand.

"So sorry about that, dude. Didn't mean to knock you down." The person said lazily. He had fiery red hair kept up in a green bandanna, an eye patch over his left eye and one emerald eye that looked like it could see into my soul. I let and awkward laugh. "It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into you." I explained.

I noticed him examining me, when he suddenly asked, "Are you new here?" I noded my head yes. He drapped a hand over my shoulder and led me to the stairs. "What room are you in?" He asked. I looked at the note Cross gave me and handed it to the person. He laughed a little. "General Cross left you on the side of the road?" I blushed and sighed. "That is so not funny!" I yelled at him.

He stopped and looked at me. "Well guess what?" He asked. I looked at him with a confused look. "What?" He hugged me and practically yelled in my ear, "We're roommates!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to our room. He took out some keys and opened the door before pushing me inside and closing the door behind us. I sat on the bed that had nothing above it or any bedsheets like the other person did. Then I remembered we hadn't been formally introduced.

I stood and walked over to him. "Since you don't know my name, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you..." I left the scentence open for him to say his name. "My name is Bookman JR. Lavi, Bookman JR." I shook my head at this. James Bon reference? Really? I grabbed my bag and took out a sheet and a cover and put it on my bed. I stripped and put on my pajama's. Knowing I would have a roomate, I covered my whole left arm with bandages befor dressing so they wouldn't see it. I looked over to Lavi to see him blushing madly. "Is something wrong Lavi? Your face is red. Are you sick?"

(Lavi POV)

I watched as Allen took off his cloths and blushed madly as I stared at his well developed abs for such a small frame, barely taking notice to the bandages covering his whole left arm.I stared as his ass the most I must say. It really was great. Such a shame he had pajama pants. He turned to me and his expression seemed worried. He asked me if I was alright and I quickly made up a lie. "No, I'm not sick. I just get red when I'm hot." Okay, maybe not the best lie there is but he seemed to buy it because his expression turned to one of relief.

He came over to the desk I was studding at and looked at my work curiously. "School doesn't start for two days. How do you know what we're supposed to be learning?" He asked. I tore my gaze from his body and turned to look into to his eyes. His eyes were grey, big and innocent but, sadness was hidden behind them I mentally noted. "Well, my grandpa his the librarian here and he aska me to help him in the library and help with files and stuff so I pretty much know everything that's going to happen this semester. That's also why I got here so late. I was up filing in the library." Alen nodded his head in understanding and went back to the bad and layed down under the covers. I got up and started to strip while I cold feel his gaze on me. I quickly got dressed and put my headband on my nightstand before cuttting off the light. "Night, Al!" I said to him.

(Allen POV)

I watched as Lavi stripped and got dressed. Taking off his bandana in the process. He's hot. I blushed at my thinking but quickly pushed it back inas Lavi turned around, turned off the light and got into his bed. "Night, Al!" He said. I smiled a bit. "Night Lavi." I said. I stayed awake untill I heard his even breaths, allowing me to know he was asleep. I sighed and put my right hand over my scar and looked at my left. "I'm so...sick. I don't understand how anyone could love me. Tyki said he loved me but...I...I ran from him and never gave him a proper anser. Though I know he knew from the look in my eye. He reads me well." I hear my phone beep, telling me I have a text. I get it out of my bag and look at it. "Night Shounen." It read. I smiled adly and sent a text in return telling Tyki goodnight as well and for the first time in years I dreamed of...

The day Neah killed Mana.

o0o

A/N: So this is chapter 3! sorry for the late update. I just have a lot of things I need to take care of. R&R before you go please! Until next time...

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Yummy pancakes

Hi!

Lavi: Where have you been!

Sorry about that! I've been on punishment and have had no internet privlages! Anyway! thanks for the reviews! Without further ado...A DEATHLY GAME CHAPTER 4!

o0o

(Allen POV)

I awoke with a shout. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes and the sweat that donned my skin was all too visible. I looked to the bed where my roommate, Lavi, was still peacefully sleeping. I took several deep breaths to calm myself before standing and heading for the bathroom. I silently closed the door behind me and walked over to the bathtub and turned on the shower water. I slowly stripped and stepped into the tub. The water was warmed to perfection. I gabbed my wash cloth and put ,I guessed to be, lavi's liquid soap on it and started to wash myself.

While running the cloth over my skin, I took notice to the deep scars I had recieved over the years. The biggest scar of all however, was the ugly thing I call an arm. Also a result of Neah's "Game". I rinsed off the soap and turned off the water and stepped out of the tub and dried myself off. I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection.

_Disgusting..._

I reached my left arm up and covered my scar with my palm. I laughed bitterly. "He was right. I'm nothing. I will never be able to do what I want. I was born alone and will die alone. Isn't that right, Mana?" I turned to the door sencing something moving in the room. I wrapped the towel I had around my waist and slipped on my shirt to hide my arm from view. I walked over to the door and quietly opened it. What I saw in he room was defitnaly something called a kodak moment. Lavi was in the middle of the floor with only his boxers and shirt on and panckaes were sprawled all over his face.

I walked over to him and got on my hands and knees. Lavi tried to scoot away when he saw me crawling to him but I jumped into his lap before he could get too far. I bit some of the pancake that happened to be real close to his lip. I of course was only worried about the food. I was hungry. Lavi's fce was beet red. When I finally realized what I was doing, the damage had already been done. He was stock stil and by the "O" his mouth was shapped into, I'd say he was also in shock. I took this moment to grab my cloths and run into the bathroom to change.

(Lavi POV)

I stayed on the floor for about ten minutes after Allen had retreated into the bathroom. When I was finally able to move after the internal shock of having Allen crawl to me on his hands and knees and then jump into my lap and eat pancakes off of my face. I almost had a nosebleed. I walked over to my bed and got a washcloth and walked into the kitchen and wet it before washing myself off. "This is just..." I heard something from the kitchen intance and saw Allen standing there fully dressed with a blush on his face. H elooked up at me and smiled nerviously. "Sorry about earlier. Could I have some more pancakes?" He asked and I finished my scentence with a shake of the head. "Crazy..."

A/N: So sorry about being late again and thanks for the Reviews! R&R and tell me how good it is so far. Also sorry about it being short.I'm having a bit of writers block for this.


	5. NOTICE!

I'm so sorry about not updating but I will soon. I am struggling in school and need to get my grades up. In the meantime, when I do update, I will have more than one chapter! I PROMISE!

Until next time...

See ya!


	6. Chapter 5:Yummy pancakes part2

**(I'll be starting "previously on_" in this chapter)Hey! I'm here with chapter 5! In this chapter, I will show you in a flashback how the pancake predicament happened with Lavi and Allen and Timcampy will have another heart to heart. R&R! ENJOY!**

Previously on A Deathly Game:

Allen took a shower while remebering some of his past and self lothing himself while Lavi made a big mess with pancakes. Allen, being the always hungry boy he is, ate the pancakes off of Lavi's face making a shocked and awkward scene, before Allen himself fled to the bathroom. Lavi soon forced himself to stand and wash his face while Allen came and asked for more pancakes.

(Lavi POV)

I put ten pancake's on Allen's plate and stared in aw as said boy devoured the pancakes in 2.5 seconds. That was the fifth batch he ate this morning. If he ate anymore, I would have to go shopping. I put the dishes up and started to wash them as Allen finished. "Wow! That was so good! Thanks Lavi!" I laughed a little. "No need to thank me, Al. What are friends for?"

Allen brung his plate over and slipped it into the dishwater for me to wash before he started to clean the rest of the kitchen. "Hey Lavi?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked back not taking my eyes off of the dishes. "How did you get those pancakes on you anyway?" I blushed and stopped doing the dishes for a moment.

"Well, I woke up kind of hungry..."

*Flashback*

I got out of the bed and looked at Allen's bed to see he wasn't there. My worrys were erased when I heard the shower running. My stomch growled so I decided on some pancake's. Being the lazy person I was, I called one of my bestfriends, Lenalee Lee, and asked her to bring me some pancakes since I knew she'd already made her breakfest. She was an early riser.

"Okay, Lavi. Would you like me to bring it now? I just came out of Kanda's room. He's a floor under you right?" Lenalee asked over the phone. I smiled. "Thanks, Lenalee. I'm in room 205 now. See ya when you get here." I said. "Yup." Lenalee said and we both hung up the phone.

About five minutes later, Lenalee came knocking on the door and I let her in. She heard the shower running and looked at me sceptically. I laughed nevously. "It's not what you think. It's my new roomie." I said as she sat on my bed. She then started to stared at me intently. I was a little unnerved under her gaze.

"Um...what are you looking at, Lena-lady?" I asked. She stred at me blankly for a moment before answering. "What happened to the boxers I bought you? You said you were wearing them yesterday." I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah...anyway, why were you at Yuu-chan's so early?" At this, Lenalee blushed and I smirked evily. "I hope you two weren't doing anything...nasty, right? I would hate to see what Komui would do to Kanda if he found ou-"

"Lavi! You idiot!" Lenalee yeled cutting me off and then stood and dumped the pancakes on my head before pushing me down and storming out of the room, but closing the door soundlessly. In that moment in which Lenalee closed the door, Allen walked out of the bathroom,and that's when things really got awkward.

*Flashback Ends*

"Hahahahahahahahaha...Lavi..ha...you...hahahahahahahaha!~"Allen couldn't stop laughing. My blush deepened. "It's not that funny, Allen!" Allen looked at me and saw how embarrased I was and stopped laughing. He finished cleaning and went into the room. When I got fifnished with the dishes I went in after him. He was puting a picture of a clown on the wall where he sleeps next to. If you ask me...it was creepy.

I walked behind him."Where did you get this?" I asked. Allen got off of the bed and went to put on his shoes while answering me. "Whenever I would pass this pawn shop, I would stare directly at this picture. I never entended to buy it but one night I was relativly depressed and I went and bought it. I stared at it until I fell asleep. It reminded me of things I'd rather keep forgotten, although I knew they wouldn't be. It helps me find solace and things that have happened." I watched Allen with a sad expression. What has this kid gone through? Then I saw him about to open he door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked back at me with a smile. "Out" I watched as he left the room and only one thought was running through my mind...CUTE~!

(Allen POV)

I walked out of the dorm room and menewvered my way down the stairs and to the front gate. 'Maybe Tim will be here...'I thought. When I got to the gate I saw Tim asleep on the ground infront of the wall around the dorms. I walked over to him and shook him a little. "Tim...Tim...wake up." I said to him. He stirred awake he saw who had woken him, he put on a brightly lit smile. He grabbed my hand and stood, pulling me with him. "Come with me Allen!" Before I could protest, he dragged me down the street.

Tim ended up dragging me to an abandoned playground. He being on the top of a slide and I sitting at the bottom staring up at the hot sun, covering my eyes. I yawned and looked at the cherry blossom tree that just so happened to block the sun. " So...what do you want to talk about,Tim?" I heard Tim sigh.

"When I was younger, I had a younger brother. We lived in an orphanage together. About a year after he was born, our mother and father died in a car accident. We had no immediate family members so we were sent there. We didn't have much, but we made a little family there with everyone. A few years later, however, there was a big fire. Everyone was killed...except me. My brother's name was Timothy. There was never a time you would find us without the other. I miss him so much. After that...no one wanted me. Said I probably burnt it down and killed my brother. I've been alone ever that, I would sit outside the dorms waiting for someone to notice me. Then you came..." Tim stopped there,waiting for me to say something.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I envy you." Was the first thing I said. "W-why? There's nothing to envy about me!" Tim argued.

I chuckled." Really? I think so. All that stuff happened and you waited to see if someone would notice you. That shows you still had some hope. Me however, have none. My parent's abanded me when I was younger and sent me to an orphanage. When I got old enough, the people who worked there made me do everything. The kids all hated me and I wish I would have been dead. Then there came a man who changed everything for me. He was a traveling clown. His name...was Mana. He adopted me and I went around the world with him, helping him with things and even performing with him. He had a younger brother named Neah. He was the pianist. He taught me one song and that's the only sone I have ever bothered to learn. One day however...things changed you could say. Anyway, after that...I lost all hope I could ever get." I stood and looked up at Tim.

"You still have a the chance to be someone, Tim. Don't waste it." I started to walk away when I heard Tim call me from up on the slide. I turned to him. "What about you, Allen! You still have a chance, don't you?" He asked. I looked down with a sad expression on my face before turning back to him. " I sealed my fate the day I played a game with Neah and Mana. Bye, Timcampy. See you later." And with that, I excited the scene.

'Tim didn't need to know every detail anyway. I guess I'll go see what Lavi is doing.' I thought as I made my way back to the dorms.

**Hi! Well, this has been great but i gots to go! Please R&R! Any and everything will be appreciated! Until next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Chapter 6:About to go to the mall

**-Hey! Sorry about the late update but i now have limit to access on the computer so i will be updating a little slowly, so again, sorry!**

**Previously on: A deathly game**

**Allen asked Lavi about how he got pancakes on himself in the first place and laughed at the most embarrassing story Lavi told him. After which, Allen left out of the dorms and later had a heart felt conversation with Timcampy and left to go back to the dorms and see what Lavi was doing.**

(Allen POV)

I walked into my dorm and noticed how unbearably quiet it was. I looked around and saw a note on Lavi's bed. I picked it up and read it out loud. I liked reading things out loud.

"Yo, Al! While you were out, I got a call from my best friend, Yuu! He , Lenalee (the girl from my story) and I are going to the mall. I'll gladly come pick you up if you want to come. Just call meh! Here's my numba

1-965-882-3423 (A/N:Call if you want. I don't know if this is a number or not. I just made it up)

Love,

One sexy red head" I sighed at his signature. I've only known him a day and this seems so like him. I walked over to my dresser, opened it, and got out my cell. I noticed I had a text on it. It was from Tyki. It read, 'Call me' I was just going to ignore it when I saw something at the bottom of the text. 'I still love you' It said. I flopped down and the bed and called him.

"Hello? Allen?" I heard his voice through the phone."What did you want to speak to me for Tyki?" I asked. There was a slight pause on his side of the line. "...I..um..." He started. I sighed irritably. "Get on with it Tyki" I rushed him. "I'll be coming down there for my job. I have been moved over there permitnaly. I was wondering if I could-" I cut him off. "When are you coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" He said.

"What time?"I ask.

"4:30pm. Why?"

"Do you want me to be there waiting for you?"

"Why woul-"

"Just answer the question, Tyki. I feel bad about what I did at the airport before I left so I want to make it up to you."

"...okay. I want you there." He says.

"See you then" And with that, I hung up the phone and called Lavi. He answered on the second ring. "Talk to me!" I heard his energetic voice through the the line. "Lavi, it's me. Allen. You said something about you coming to get me?" I asked him. He made a recognizing gasp and yelled into the phone. I had to tilt it from my ear a little."Oh yeah! I'll be there in a bit! Can you wait about 20 minutes?" He asked.

"Sure Lavi." I say.

"Great! Also..." He starts.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Are you gay?" I flush a little at the question.

"...Why are you asking me that?"

"Just a question that just popped up in my head."

"Well...no, im not gay. I'm bisexual." I say.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Al! See ya in a bit!" And then there was a beeping noise letting me know that Lavi had hung up the phone. I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my pocket. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. Memories flooding back into my mind that I wish I could just forget.

_Uncle Neah and I made our way into Mana's study. He was at his desk doing some paper work. I ran over to him and jumped into his lap. "Woah, there Allen. You almost made me mess up on my work. What do you two want?" He asked. I smiled brightly. "Uncle Neah said that we were going to play a game! Do you want to play with us?" I asked. Mana smiled, but now that I look back at it, I could tell it was strained. He knew what was going to happen. "How about we go get some ice-cream from Mr. Bubs Ice-cream shop first?" He suggested. "Okay! Do you want some ice-cream Uncle Neah?" I asked. "Of course. Lets go shall we?" He asked. I got up, dragging Mana with me. "Let's go have some fun!" I yelled. I wish I would have told Uncle Neah I hated games, because I sure as hell do now._

I heard a knock on the door and was glad of the distraction. I stood and walked over to it. I slipped on my shoes before opening the door. What I saw was a girl older than me with short dark green hair and had violet colored eyes. She was beautiful, I must admit, but not my type. "um..are you Alen?" She asked. I smiled gentlemanly at her. "Yes I am. I'm guessing you are Lenalee Lee?" I asked. The girl blushed a little. "Yes, I am. Lavi told me to come up here and get you." She said.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. Her whole face was the color of a pepper. Just because I didn't like her didn't mean I could flirt. She turned from me and ran in the direction of the stairs trying to hide he blush. I followed her. This was quite amusing. She was still blushing by the time we got down the stairs and in front of a red mustang. Lavi was at the wheel and some Asian dude with a high ponytail holding up beautiful long strands of ebony hair. He had a scowl on his face but his eyes were a beautiful dark blue. Holding many emotions. He sat in the passenger seat.

Lenalee and I slipped into the backseat while Lavi sent us a skeptical look with a raised eyebrow and the Asian had on a scary expression, promising me pain. I was the first to say something. "What's with the looks?" I asked. Lavi was the one who responded. "Well...Lenalee came in here with a huge blush on her face...what happened up there?" He asked. Lenalee blushed more. Since I could tell Lenalee was to flustered to say anything, I did with a bright smile. "We just introduced our selves. Nothing happened. I swear." I promised. Lavi seemed okay with it, but not so much the Asian.

"Who's the Moyashi?" I heard him ask. I am not a beansprout.

"The names Allen, not beansprout."

"You look like one."

"Well, I didn't say anything about how you look like repunzil, did I?" That seemed to hit the spot because next thing I knew, I was blocking a direct hit from an angry samurai-wanna-be."That's all you got pretty-face?" I mocked. That only seemed to fuel the fire. Before things got too bad, Lenale's voice was heard. "If you two don't stop..you both will get hurt." We both sat back in our seats with a huff. Why did her voice have to sound all too...promising?

**A/N: Hey! Make sure to leave meh a review and tell me what you think! Again, sorry about the late updates! Until next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 7: A mall trip

**Yo! How you doin' people! Here we are with another chapter! I'm on a role if I do say so myself!**

**Previously on: A Deathly Game**

**Allen came home to see a note saying that Lavi was at the mall and would come back to get him if he called. Allen was about to call him when he saw a text from Tyki and in the end ended up calling him. Tyki informed him that he would be moving down there permitnaly due to his job and Allen has promised to meet him at the airport. After which, he called Lavi and thought of the past while waiting for him. Lenalee came knocking on the door and Allen decided to flirt with her, later getting in a heated argument with an Asain and Lenalee pomising a threat of pain if they did not stop.**

Allen, Lavi, and the Asain,that was later identified as Kanda Yuu, walked out of Hot Topics and made their way to the food court. Allen and Lenalee had no bags in their hands while Kanda nad Lavi were trailing behind because they had all the bags. Boy could Allen and Lenalee shop. When they got to the tables in the food court, Lavi and Kanda droped the bags and went to get something to drink. Allen and Lenalee were left to talk between themselves.

(Lenalee POV)

"So, Allen, you dating anyone?" I asked. Allen smiled slyly at me. "Why would you like to know ?" He asked. I blushed."No!No!No! I was just asking to ask.I go out with Kanda." I watched as Allen laughed. 'He was so cute! Too bad I was already takin'.

Allen leaned into the table and motioned for me to do the same.

"I don't go out with anyone right now, but..." He started

This caught my intrest.

"But what?" I ask.

"Someone who loves me is coming down here tomorrow and I'm afraid they'll be mad because I'm kind of like someone down here now."Allen said.

"Who?" I ask

"...you know him." He says.

I thought for a moment before my eyes widened. "L-lavi?" I spluttered out. Allen winked at me and put his finger over his lips. "Hi-mi-tsu! Neh, Lenalee?" He said, basicaly asking me to keep it a secret. I smiled at him. "Got'cha' Allen."

Allen smiled and grabbed my hand. "How about we go and get something to eat? I just saw Kanda and Lavi go to the bathroom. I want some ice-cream. How about you?" He asked. I stood when he pulled me up. "I want some tooo. Lets go." I grabbed me by my waist and led me to the food counter. Now that I know he likes Lavi, I don't have to be embarrased.

(Kanda POV)

That goddamn Moyashi...hands all over my Lenalee. I should just...snap...that...little...neck. I turned and looked at Lavi. He was just starring at me with a smirk.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"I didn't know you were the jelous type, Yuu-chan."

"What the fu-"

"Besides. Lenalee's a faithful chick. She wouldn't cheat on ya!"

I stared as he went to the door of the bathroom and waited for me. I followed but not before hitting him in the back of the head."Ow. Why'd you do that?" I smirked in response before going out of the door. "Quit whining like a little bitch."

(Lavi POV)

Though I was laughing about Yuu being jelous, I won't lie that I felt the same emotion which was weird for me because I wasn't used to this type of feeling. Living with Gramps for so long, I never really had contact with the same or oppisite sex.

I let out a sigh.

I really need to stop thinking like this. It's fucking depressing. Then I looked up and saw both Lenalee and Allen licking ice-cream and talking to each other while waiting for us. At this time however, I also saw four boy's I unfortunatly knew. I looked at Kanda and saw that he could see them too. They were headed straight for Lenalee and Allen. We ran over to them and stood in front of them, blocking the enenmy from them.

There was aset of twins with long blond hair. The only difference between them was that the first twin, Kent, had dark blue eyes and the other twin, Kenz, had light blue eyes. The leader of the group had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Dizk. The last boy had short black hair that stopped just around his shoulder's and he was never seen without his sunglasses on like right now. Not even his little crew knew what color his eyes were. He had ash colored one knew his name either. Everyone just called him, N.I glared at them along with Kanda and Lenalee. Allen was left confused.

Dizk put on a smug face. "I just wanted to say hi to ."He siad. That was so funny I wanted to laugh.

So I did.

"Bullshit~!" Kanda said with Lenalee in unison. Suddenly, I noticed the twins gazes on Allen. I stood in front of him with a protective aura. They smirked and nudged Dizk. He looked at me and smirked too. "Who's the small dipshit behind you, Lavi?" He asked. I glared at him. "None of your buissness, you nosey son of a bitch." I replied. There was a brief pause in the world it seemed befor everything went down hill.

I started to fight with Dizk while Kanda and Lenalee handled the twins. Needless to say... We would have been kicked out if it weren't for our quick speed. When we were sure the cops weren't folowing us anymore, we stopped to breath. The glarring never seized until Lenalee noticed something.

"Where's Allen and N?" We stood stund.

What the fuck?

(Allen POV)

I walked beside N as we walked to Areopostile. He said he'd get me a jacket and I kindly excepted his invitation. His skin color was the same as Tyki's. i was going to ask him about it, but he talked first.

"Look, I'm not like those idiots I only reason I was with them was because they said that it would boost their popularity...plus they gave me money. So...I just wanted you to know that." I looked up at him. "Why tell me that?" I asked.

He smirked at me as we stopped in front of the Areopostile store. " I told you that because your cute and I want a chance." He said. I was shocked still.

What the hell?

**A/N" So that was alright i guess! I'm sorry its not long. im having alittle writers block so yeah. Anyway, Review please!**

**Until next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	9. Chapter 8: A song and argument

**"So here we are with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Previously on: A deathly game**

**The group finally made it to the mall and Lenalee and Allen shopped to their hearts content. Lavi and Kanda had a jealous moment while Lenalee and Allen talked about who Allen liked. However, a group of bully's showed up. They all ended up getting in a fight and running away when Lenalee noticed Allen and N missing. Turns out Allen and N were going to Aero store and N later told Allen he wanted him to be his.**

0o0

(Allen POV)

As I picked out 20 Aeropostile jackets, 2 pairs of Aero jeans, 10 Aero long sleeve shirts and 3 pairs of Aero shoes, I thought about what N had said to me. He liked me and he wanted a chance. Again...I'm so confused. Why would anyone want me? I'm...I'm nothing. My thoughts were interrupted when N poked me on the shoulder.

I looked over at him. "Yes?" I ask. He smiles at me. "Are you done?" He asks. I almost blush at how sexy that smile was. "Uh..y-yeah." I say. He takes the cloths from me and put them on the counter to pay. After doing so, we walk out the store. When we are walking out to the parking lot, where we will wait for the other's, he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I can't hide the blush that makes its way onto my face. He might have a chance after all.

"So, you don't really act like your from here." he says. I almost drop the bags when I see a bug on the floor, he catches them though. I look up at him. "Did you ask me something?" I ask him. If this was an anime, he would have sweatdropped, from the look he had on his face. He put his arm back around me and helled onto the bags.

"Where are you from?" He asks. I smile a little as I recall where I'm from. "Well, I'm originally from Britain, but at the age of 5, my father and his brother moved to America. We really just traveled around for a while. When I was 9, I ended up moving to New York and living by myself. That's where I came from. I got into the school and came here" I explain to him. He looks at me weird. I don't know what the look means however. "Why did you start living by yourself?" He asks. I looked the other way. "I...I'd rather not answer that please." I say. He seems to be content with that answer because I hear him give a low hum of understanding.

When I was about to look forward I saw into a guitar store and fell in love. I wiggled myself out of N's grip and ran into the store. I go up to the register. "How much is that guitar?" I ask hurriedly pointing at the guitar I was looking at. It was all white and had a white rose painted on the right side of it. The clerk looked back at me with a bored expression. "It's $120. We don't take credit, cash only." My mouth dropped. How would I be able to pay for tha- "We'll take it." I heard N say behind me. I looked at him with wide eyes as he stared at me with a slight smirk.

(N POV)

This was a perfect chance for me to get him a little more on my side than he was on his friends side. He looked at me with wide eyes the whole time I paid for it. When we finally got out of the store and the guitar was in it's all white guitar case, he stopped me. I looked at him and saw him blush a little. What was he about to say?

(Allen POV)

I blushed under N's questioning gaze. I looked up at him a little through my bangs only to look back down. "I..um...T-thanks for buying me this. I would like to do something for you in return so what do you want?" I asked shyly. Suddenly I felt N's hand come under my chin and he moved my face to look at his. He smiled warmly at me. " I only ask two things of you. One, would you mind going to the movies with me after school on Monday?" N asked me. I mulled over the question for a bit before nodding my head yes.

He smiled at this and lead me astray from where we were originally going, to the middle of the mall where a fountain was at. He sat on the ledge of it and motioned for me to do the same. I did so a little slower than he did. He pulled my guitar from its case and handed it to me. "Second, I want you to play me a song." He said. I smiled at him a little. He wanted to hear me sing. I tuned the guitar and started the first couple of notes to the song I was about to sing before starting.

(Normal Pov)

" I feel fine

And I can smile

But I feel the anger coming

It's underneath

I don't know why

It's always overflowing

It's a constant fight

Deep inside

And I want to forget it" Allen's voice gets louder at the end so that he could smooth right into the chorus.

"I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed

Of what's inside me

I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed

Of what's inside my head" His voice lowers back down a bit.

" And I can breath

And I still feel

But not the way I want to

I'm on the edge I don't know how

I can't escape this nightmare" Again, he higher-ed his voice for the upcoming chorus.

" I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed

Of what's inside me

I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed

Of what's inside my head." Allen dragged the word head out before starting the next part of the song.

" Oh, I'm wasting away It's part of my instinct

I'll runaway, from everything I hate

Take this away, help me escape

Take this away" He drags out the last sentence before getting loud again for the last part of the song.

"I confess,

Innocence

Innocence

INNOCENCE!" Allen finished playing the last notes of the song before he stopped playing. He smiled brightly wen he saw people applauding for and praising **Him.** Allen smiled even more when he thought about how N is the reason he felt this way right now. He turned his smile towards N.

(Allen POV)

N flashed me a dazzling smile and pulled me in for hug. When I was securely in his arms, he kissed my temple, making me blush. I blushed a deep red.

He defiantly had a chance now.

"Allen! Dude! That was awso-" The voice I knew stopped abruptly and I looked to see Lavi with a pained look on his face. I noticed I was still in N's hug and pulled away. When I saw N's face however, something clicked in my mind and the gears started to work on their own.

N had a smug smirk on his face.

N had a smug smirk on his face while he was hugging me.

N had a smug smirk on his face while he was hugging me and Lavi was watching.

N had a smug smirk on his face while he was hugging me and Lavi was watching with a pained expression.

Both Lavi and N like me and Lavi just saw N and I in a tight embrace...

I put my guitar in its case quickly when I saw Lavi turn and start to run away. I looked at N as I grabbed my bags. "Thanks for today N. It was fun." I said and pecked him on the lips before running after Lavi.

(N POV)

I smirked and stood from the water fountain and began to walk towards the back exit of the mall. Those idiots I hang out with would no doubt be waiting for me. Stupid. I put a finger to my lips as I remembered the peck Allen gave me. "I will defitnaly make him mine." I said as I made it to the exit.

(Lavi POV)

I should have never went looking for that idiot! He was bussie with _**N**_! What the fuck type of name is that?

"Lavi! Wait!" I heard Allen yell. I ignored him as I neard my car where Kanda and Lenalee were waiting for me. Allen grabbed my hand stopping my movement."Will you just listen to me?" He yelled/asked me. I tore from his grip and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why should I? So I can hear how you and N are and Item or love each other? How you don't need me? How now your just a slu-" I was cut off by a hand hitting my face. Allen was standing there, looking furious with his hands balled into fists. He had just punched me.

(Allen POV)

I was so angry right now. How...how dare he...

"Shut the fuck up! You don't me or what I do! You can't get mad at me for being glad that one person made me feel happy by hugging me! Nothing even happened! How dare you redicule me...especially when I thought you were different from those monsters of my past. I guess I was wrong because you have judged me just as they did.." I felt tears falling down my cheeks but paid no heed to them. " I can't believe I like you." I said.

Lavi's eyes widened at the statement I said but I didn't give him the time of day to say something else because before he could blink, before Kanda and Lenalee could stop watching from inside of Lavi's car...

I was gone.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! The song used in this was "Confession" By: RED**

**I love that band. I'm sorry about the late udate and cliffhanger but at least tis chapter is...long? Also, sorry for misspellings!**

**Untill next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	10. Chapter 9: The airport

**HEY! It's finally here! The 10th chap! I'm sorry to all you out there I made wait but writers block really is a ditch. Again, sorry and without further adou~**

**A DEATHLY GAME!**

**Previously on A DEATHLY GAME:**

**Allen experienced one of many great moments he will experence at his new school with N, only to realize that Lavi was in love with him. After saying his goodbyes to N, Allen ran after the redhead only for Lavi to crush Allen's feelings. After his outburst, Allen had one of his own, where Kanda and Lenalee watched with shocked expressions. And before anyone could do anything, Allen...Had disappeared.**

(Allen POV)

I looked around the room I had suddenly appeared in. It was all white, a huge glass window with no outside view, only white, a white couch, and a white piano with its stool. The room itself was white , a voice resounded around the room...that wasn't mine. I was the only person there.

" It seems you are finally here...Allen."

The voice belonged to...

"The game is about to start."

Neah.

All I could do was stand there as I listened to his voice.I was terrified.

"Please, come over to the piano. Play me a song. The only one you know."

I didn't want to listen to him, but I did what he told me to. When I reached the piano, I was afraid to touch it. To play the song because I knew all the memories it would bring back. I didn't want to remember. But I knew I had to, something was making me.

I put my hands on the keys...

(Lavi POV)

I stood frozen in my spot on the pavement. Where did Allen go? I turned and looked at Kanda and Lenalee who were still in the car."Did you-" I started and both Lenalee and Kanda cut me off with, "Yeah." I thought fora moment. "Do you think we should look for him?" I asked. Lenalee shook her head a little while Kanda just turned. " Leave him where ever he...a...went to. You made him pretty mad." I nodded my head slowly before getting back into my car and deciding that we all just witnessed something we had to process slowly by ourselves.

What the fuck just happened?

0o0 A few hours later 0o0

I was pacing around the room. Allen still hadn't come home yet and I was really starting to get angry. Just because you got mad at me for being a heartless jerk doesn't mean you have to make me worry...

Okay, whatever. maybe he has the right to do that...

BUT HE DOESN'T NEED TO FOLLOW THRU WITH IT!

Suddenly there was a bright light and I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind. When I uncovered my eyes, I gasped in fright. Allen was laying on the ground, shivering, frightened and was crying. His arms were holding his small frame tightly. "Allen?" I called nervously. He stopped shaking and looked up at me, like he couldn't believe I was there. "L-Lavi?" He called cautiously. "Yeah, It's m-" Before I could finish my sentence, Allen had knocked me to the ground and was squeezing me tightly, tears running down his face quickly.

I pulled him closer and kissed his forhead."It's okay. Your here with me now." I whispered. He nodded his head weakly. I don't know how long we were like that, I just know eventually, we fell asleep.

0o0 Morning 0o0

(Allen POV)

I snuggled into something very soft...too soft. I let my eyes gradually flutter open an held my breath when I realized exactly what I was laying on. Or maybe I should say who. Lavi. I stood slowly, as to not wake him and looked at the clock on the wall. My eyes widened. It was 4:00pm. Now I had to rush to get ready. I had totally forgotten I had to go meet Tyki today. I ran into the bathroom and started to get dressed after a quick wash up. I grabbed my phone and called Lenalee. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Se asked.

"Hey Lenalee. It's Allen. Are you still going to the airport with me?" I said back.

"Yeah. If you come down to Kanda's he can drop us off and your friend can bring us back. Do you know where his room is?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lavi told me in case of emergency. Be down in a minute." I said before hanging up. I walked out of the bathroom and went and grabbed my guitar. I needed some money and I knew people at the airport would gladly put money in my case. Now to get to Kanda's place.

0o0Kanda's place0o0

I knocked on Kanda's door and was met by a Lenalee in a towel. She blushed a little. "I'm so sorry. We are going to have to be a little late because after I got off the phone, I spilled ranch all over me."I nodded and pushed her back into the room while kicking the door closed behind me. " Okay. Now go get dressed. We're behind schedule." I said. She went into the bathroom to change I assumed. I leaned to the side and dodged the flying pan that came straight for my face. I looked over and saw Kanda looking as though he hadn't just thrown that at me.

I sighed and sat on his desk. I calmly crossed my legs and looked at him with a sad expression. "Why are you so evil to me? I never did anything to you." I scoffed and decided to ignore me. Lenalee walked out a moment later with a smile. "Okay. Let's go!" She said. Kanda and I got a look at her skirt and turned to one another and looked each other in the eye. Though we may not agree on a lot of things, this was surely one. 'Protect Lenalee from molester's hands' We nodded to each other in understanding and exited the dorm with a confused Lenalee in our wake.

0o0Airport0o0

"Are you serious? An hour delay?" Kanda yelled at a scared airport lady. I pushed him to the side and apologized to her for him. I then led Kanda and Lenalee to a waiting port and took out my guitar and put my case on the floor in front of me. Kanda looked at me with a glare. "So what are we going t do? Sit here and listen to you play music?" he asked. I gave my guitar to Kanda and pulled out some sheet music. "I know you know how to play. I can tell from the way you holed the guitar. Play that music when I give the cue." Kanda looked as though he was going to protest but I pulled Lenlaee to the side and gave her the name of the song and she screamed like a little girl. "I love that song!" She said. I smiled in agreement.I then looked at Kanda and he started playing.

"Mmmm, Ohhh" Lenalee started out and continued to the first verse.

"I heard you were out last night

That's okay with me, that's fine

I ain't like those girlfriends

I don't got a leash on my man" She looked at me and I picked up where she left off.

"Flirting just for fun is cool

But only if that's all you do

So what's this in your pocket

With some chicks name on it

The look on your face

Says you called her already

Well if you really needed numbers,baby" Lenalee walked up next to me and we started to sing the chorus together.

"One number times that I play the fool

And two are the boxes I packed for you

We're over if you want some numbers

Here's a number three, six, nine

Ain't your address no more

Your cab will be here at four

It's over if you want some numbers

Here's a number" We finished the chorus and I took on the next verse.

"Stay ten feet away from me

Not one word don't beg or plead (no, no)

I heard enough talking

Just turn around and keep walking

I went through the address book

On your phone I had to look

And I saw some new names

I bet one on there yesterday

The look on your face

Let's me know you're guilty

So here's some numbers

If you want them,baby" I finished the verse and we both kicked back in full swing on the chorus.

"One number times that I play the fool

And two are the boxes I packed for you

We're over if you want some numbers

Here's a number three, six, nine

Ain't your address no more

Your cab will be here at four

It's over if you want some numbers

Here's a number" Lenalee sung the next extras.

"Uh-oh, Uh-oh

say it again

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh"

"Zero are the feelings I got left for you

The 411 is that you and I are through

Cause you can't deny, you told a million lies

It's three fifty-nine, oh look here comes your ride" I sand and again, we went back to the chorus, this time however, we added few of our own extras.

"One number times that I play the fool

And two are the boxes I packed for you

We're over if you want some numbers

Here's a number three, six, nine

Ain't your address no more

Your cab will be here at four

It's over if you want some numbers

Here's a number

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Never again, no

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Here's a number

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh" We finished our song and we heard applause. There was a bunch of people gathered around us and there was even money in the guitar case. I got out another page of sheet music to Kanda. I told Lenalee what the song was and she nodded with a smirk on her face. This was going to be funny later when we thought back on it. I looked back and nodded to Kanda.

(Just gonna' put names on te side so you can know who's saying what. Lazy right?)

Allen:(Y-yeah, y-yeah)

(Y-y-uh, y-yeah)

Lenalee:umhmmmm

Allen:(Y-yeah, y-yeah)

Lenalee:ohhh

Allen:(Y-yeah, y-yeah)

Lenlee:Ohhh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-ohhh

Allen:Hey girl, what's your name?

L-u-v, I see your game

It's okay, I do it too

Make me want to play a fool

Lenalee:Here boy, sign the line

Fools like you don't waste my time

I ain't game to play with you

Are you gonna follow through?

Allen:Step inside, we'll take a ride

Bonnie, Clyde, you and I

We can do this, do or die

Why don't we just take a drive?

Lenalee:Sounds gangster, I'm gangster

We'll play the damn prankster

Using up this bar we play

Then we make our getaway

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop

Lenaee:I may be your sweet spot

Take me to your candy shop

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk friction when it's getting hot

Lenalee:Feeling like it's getting hot

Come on baby, what you got?

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop

Lealee:I may be your sweet spot

Take me to your candy shop

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk friction when it's getting hot

Lenalee:Feeling like it's getting hot

Come on baby, what you got?

Allen:Damn girl we're moving fast

It's a movie, who's the cast?

I can be your leading role

Won't you let me take control?

Lenalee:Like Juliet I'm femme fatal

Take your pick, I'll play them all

Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy

Allen:I'm just a nervous type

Put me in the spotlight

I can talk this all night long

Only if we take it home

Lenalee:Ohhh, that is not what I'm about

Men without backing out

That is how I strategize

So hold your breath for this surprise

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop

Lenalee:I may be your sweet spot

Take me to your candy shop

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk friction when it's getting hot

Lenalee:Feeling like it's getting hot

Come on baby, what you got?

Allen:Electro-e-ectro-p-pop

Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

Lenalee:I may be your sweet spot

Take me to your candy shop

Allen:Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop

Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

Lenalee:Feeling like it's getting hot

Come on baby, what you got?

Lenalee:Don't want to spend this night alone

'Cause your just what I need

I'll lock your digits on my phone

For as much as I tease

I know this affection may be temporary

for night-like behavior, it is necesary

But for tonight, yes we're doing it right

But you got my number if you like what you like

oohhhh-ohhhh- oh oh oh oh oh

ooohhh-ohhhh oh

mmhmmmmm

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop

Lenalee:I may be your sweet spot

Take me to your candy shop

Allen:Electropop hot

Funk friction when it's getting hot

Lenalee:Feeling like it's getting hot

Come on baby, what you got?

Allen:Electro-e-ectro-p-pop

Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

Lenalee:I may be your sweet spot

Take me to your candy shop

Allen:Electro-e-e-ectropop

Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

Lenalee:Feeling like it's getting hot

Come on baby, what you got?

Allen:(Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop)

Lenalee:Ohhh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-ohhh

Allen:(Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop)

Allen:(Electropop hot

Funk addiction when I can't stop)

Lenalee:y-yeah y-eah

Lenalee and I stopped singing as Kanda stopped playing and were outright surprised to see that my guitar case was flooding with money. I turned around when someone tapped my shoulder.

It was Tyki.

He smiled at me and handed me a rose. "You were beautiful" He said and I wondered how he could still love me. Lenalee and Kanda walked up to us and Kanda, I could tell, hated Tyki immediately. Lenalee held her hand out to him. "I'm Lenalee Lee." She said. Tyki ignored her and stared at me. I sighed and looked at Kanda to see him get angrier because Lenalee was ignored.

I cold tell today would be a headache.

**A/N: So the two songs I used were "Number" By JoJo and "Electropop"By Jupitar Rising. I am so sorry about not being here but I'm going to try my best to start updating more.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 10: I dont know

**Yo! It's been WAY too long. Why haven't I been writing more? Simple. I have no computer and my aunt thinks I get "Addicted" to it, so yeah. Anyway, here you go.**

**Previously on A Deathly game:**

**Allen had somehow been transported to a white room where he was forced by the one and only Neah to play a song that brung back memories of pain while lavi wallowed in self-hate and prayed Allen would come back. His prayers was answered when Allen appeared on the ground in front of him, a broken mess. They fell asleep in each others arms and when morning came, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen set off to pick up Tyki from the airport. of course music was involved and Kanda hated Tyki at first sight.**

**(Allen POV)**

I stepped in between Kanda and Tyki and smiled nervously. "So, I'll ride with Tyki back to the school and you two can ride together." I said. Kanda was reluctant to go but Lenalee saw the tension and dragged him away. I turned to Tyki and took one of his bags from him as he put my guitar in my money filled guitar case and held it for me. There were no words exchanged between us as we found his car and put out things in the back and got in the car. As we exited the airport, he started a conversation about...um...popsicles.

"So, the way popsicles melt and they slowly drip from the stick is pretty unusual if not for it being an easily manipulated subject. You see, people talk about popsicles but mean a totally different thing. Less innocent and way more lewd, you know?" He finished. I stared at him in shock. I could not believe he had just said that. I ignored him completely after that and took out my cell to see that N was calling me. Since it said N and there was a picture of him in what he was wearing at the mall yesterday, it made me stop to think when he had obtained my phone to be able to do this.

I picked it up but before I could say anything he started to ask me questions.

"Hello, Allen. Where do you happen to be? I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer. Why didn't you? Sorry to be asking all these questions but could you answer them?" I looked at my phone for a moment. Okaaaaay. "Well, I am with my friend and we are driving to his place so I can help him unpack his things. I must not have heard my phone earlier because Lenalee and I were singing at the airport, waiting for my friend. Sorry for not answering." I said to him.

" It's cool. We still on for our date after school tomorrow?" He asked. I glanced at Tyki and saw him watching me intently as we stopped at a red light. " Yeah. Let me call you later, K?" I asked. "Sure. Bye, Allen." he said sadly. I sighed as we started to drive again. "Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I heard Tyki cough and I looked at him. He glanced at me and then back at the road. "Who was that on the phone?" He asked. "It was just a friend." I answered, hoping he'd buy it. My hope ran through a dry well. "A friend you go on dates with?" With that he sent me a small glare and I rolled my eyes. " He bought me that white guitar and some cloths so I said that I wanted to repay him and he said he'd like to go on a date with me." I said.

I saw Tyki tense. "So, just because he bought you something you agreed to go on a date with him? Even though I have bought you things for years now and I'm positive you won't go on a date with me, someone you've known for years, you decide to go on a date with a complete stranger!?" Tyki's voice rose from a whisper to a yell as he stepped on the break, already in front of the school, and put it in park. luckily, I protected my head with my arms or I would have been hurt. I didn't even realize when we had gotten here.

I looked at Tyki with annoyance and a little guilt seeing as what he said was a little wrong on my part. But my mouth just had to start flapping. "Maybe I just don't like you like that. Besides, you're old. You sleep with practically everyone you see! You might have aids and didn't tell me! Don't yell at me because you can't get over me rejecting you!" I yelled at him. I grabbed my guitar out the back seat and got out the car, slamming it behind me. Tyki got out the car too, with a slam. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled at me as he ran over to me and stopped me from walking away.

"Oh, like I have to listen to you! I don't want to be seen with a jetball. You'll ruin my reputation." I said with a snort. His eyes flamed with hate. Yes, hate me so that I won't feel bad for hurting you. "At least I don't sleep with strangers! He bought you all that stuff, maybe that was payment for giving him pleasure." He said. I gasped. "Are you calling me a prostitute?" I asked in an angry tone. He smirked. "That's what you are isn't it?" He asked. I put my guitar case by the car and got in his face. "At least I don't trick kids into sleeping with me, you pedophile." I said.

"You came onto me!"He yelled. I took that to my advantage. "And you didn't have enough sense to tell me I was too young? That it was against the law. It was a childish crush that you used to get what you wanted. And you ask why I pick a stranger over you. You're a PE-DO-PHI-LE!" I said, saying pedophile loud and enunciating it with an high pitched voice.

We both became silent. You threw the first punch, then all hell broke loose.

I punched him in the jaw and he elbowed me in the gut. I swiped his leg from under him but he pulled me down with him. He got on top of me and started to punch me in the face. I grabbed his arm and kicked his leg up so that I could reposition myself on top of him and punch the living daylights out of him. When I saw he was having a hard time breathing from a jab I had earlier delivered to his chest, possibly breaking a rib, I stood up and started to stomp his face. I was going to continue my ministrations, but strong, large arms pulled me from him.

I looked up and saw that Cross had pulled me off of him and that a number of students that I hadn't met yet due to the lateness of my arrival and the tendency for me to not be at the dorms, standing around, watching the terrifying fight. Amongst the crowd, I saw Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. I looked down at Tyki and took in what I had done to him. I'm now positive a rib had to be broken, as well as his bleeding nose. One of his eyes was already swelling up, I had busted his eardrum, his hair was a mess, his shirt ripped and I could see various bruises caused by yours truly. His ankle was swollen and it was either broken or twisted.

At this moment, I felt like I had committed the worst murder in history, only I hadn't killed anyone.

Though that would have been good, right? To be rid of him, that is.

I looked around, my heart speeding up. That voice...it...it belonged to me. But it couldn't have. I would never think that.

But you did, didn't you? Just accept your fate Allen. I am the you , you shall become.

But-but I can't- I would never-

At least...you think you wouldn't. Goodbye for now.

Before I could reply,I heard a moan full of what could only be described as undistinguished pain. I jumped out of Cross arms and knelt beside Tyki, gently taking his hand in mine. "Tyki? Are you alright? I'm sorry. Truly, I am. Can you hear me?" I said in a voice that surprised even me. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this worried about turned his head towards me and I could see him try to smile but failed because of the pain. "It's alright. You d-don't have...t-to be sad, Shounen. I still l-love...yo-you." Tyki said and coughed before he passed out.

I stood as the paramedics that had been called, put him on a stretcher and carried him away in the ambulance. Even after what I had done to him...he still loved me. I just didn't get it.

Why did anyone love me?

I'll only kill them in the end...

I shook my head to rid myself of the depressing thoughts and walked over to where Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were watching everything that happened. I picked up my guitar and Tyki's fallen keys as well. "What were you two arguing about?" Lenalee asked. I sighed. "Some stupid shit, but the fight didn't start until he called me a prostitute and I replied saying he was a pedophile. He actually threw the first punch but you saw who finished it." I said.

"Who was that?" Lavi asked. I had forgotten he wasn't there with us to pick up Tyki. Before I could answer, Kanda did. "It was the Moyashi's friend. He came down here to...I don't know but he's staying here for some reason." He said. I continued with what he didn't know. "His name is Tyki Mikk. He is my best friend and I've known him for years. He is studying psychology but he is also getting a teachers degree so if he helps teach this school year here, he'll get his degree and will move on to teaching and finishing up his psychology classes and get that degree also." I finished explaining and followed them to my and Lavi's dorms.

I felt a sharp pain circulate around my head, but continued walking. When we walked into the dorm, I went and sat on my bed. I felt something warm and wet sliding down the side of my face. I felt it and brung my hand back to see that the tips of my fingers were covered in blood. I heard Lenalee gasp. She ran over to me and yelled orders to Lavi and Kanda. I didn't really know what she was saying but it had to be serious. Everything started spinning and before I could even comprehend what was happening, my head hit the bed and everything went black.

*Flashback*

"Allen. Allen, wake up. We have to go, right now." I heard Mana whisper to me. I opened my eyes and saw Mana completely dressed, shoes and coat and all. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Mana? What's going on? Where's Uncle Neah?" I asked with a yawn as Mana started to dress me. "He's at the place we're going already." He said. I heard something break and looked at Mana. "What's that noise, Mana?" I asked.

I didn't notice back then, seeing as I was young and had just woken up, Mana had tensed and fear was clearly evident in his eyes. He had handed me a bag that was full of my things and led me to my bedroom window. He opened it and lifted me up and out of the window and sat me on the ground. "I need you to run to the park, and when you get there, there should be a big white light. I need you to run through that light and Neah will be there." He said.

I looked at him in confusion. "You're not coming, Mana?" I asked him. "No, I need to stay here, When Neah asks why I'm not with you, tell him that "the clown came early" alright?" He asked. I nodded and he gave me a hug through the window and kissed my temple. I then heard a louder sound, like someone hit the wall with a bat and a creepy laugh. "Now go, Allen! Don't look back! Run!" Mana said and left from the window. I followed Mana's orders and ran but fell a little short when I heard Mana's scream.

I made the mistake of turning and around and seeing the face of a distorted clown, blood covering his face and walking towards me. I ran faster than I had ever ran before. When I got to the park, I didn't think twice about running into the light.I saw Neah and he looked at me with a worried glance. "Where's Mana?" He asked. "He said that "The clown came early". What was that thing, Neah? It was scary." Neah looked at me, shocked. "You looked at its face?" He asked. I nodded my head but before he could say anything, I heard the laugh again. We faced the light I had came through and saw an arm coming through it. It was black and spiky, and ugly and the sleeve that hung off of it looked like it was apart of a clowns suit. I heard Neah cuss lightly under his breath.

A door opened beside us and Neah handed me the bag he was holding and pushed me towards the door. "Go through that door and wait in the room for time, don't look back." I listened and I promise I wanted to look back when I heard the clown laugh and skin slap against skin. When I made it into the room, the light had disappeared. I put down the bags and sat in the corner. Waiting. I eventually fell asleep.

I had been awakened by a bright light and looked up to see Neah, wounded with blood stains all over his cloths. "Neah." I yelled. He had grabbed me and sat me on his lap, rocking me back and forth. I felt warm water hit my head and knew that he was crying. "Neah, what's wrong?" I ask. He held me tighter. "Mana's going to be away for a while, Allen." He said. "Where is he? When is he coming home?" I asked. "He'll be home soon. He's staying with some people right now. Let's go to sleep, okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

I stood and Mana helped me change into my night clothes. I in turn, helped him dress his wounds and clean him up. When we were finished, we layed down and went to sleep. Neither of us had that much of a good rest.

That happened when I was five.

Mana didn't return until I was eight.

When he returned, Neah changed. It seemed like everything he did was forced. The hugs, smiles. The "I Love You"'s. Mana had also changed. It seemed as though he avoided Neah and when he was near him, he'd make up and excuse to leave. Mana had found out the truth that night. What Neah did when he would leave without telling us. Our family was never the same.

*Flashback Ends*

I opened my eyes and saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda staring at me. I sat up and winced. Lenalee sat beside me and caressed my head which I notice is bandaged. "What happened?" I asked. "You had a slit in your head that you must have gotten when you were fighting. You also have a bruise forming our cheek. Other than that, you're cool." Lavi said. I nodded and then looked up and saw them looking at me. "What is it?" I asked. Kanda was the one who asked the questions this time.

"Where did you go at the mall? How did you do that thing when you disappeared? What happened when you were gone?" He asked.

I couldn't trust them. Not yet.

"I...I don't know." I said.

**A/N: Well, I have finally started to my chaps longer! Praise meh! *hinthint***

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	12. NOTICE 2

Hey everyone!

I know some of you are going to be very angry about what I'm going to say next, but I won't be updating anything until the 23rd, 24th, or 25th of December. I haven't decided which day yet. Yes, throw knives at me and shoot me all you want, its not going to change a thing. But, you all will love me when do come back because not only will I come back with a double-update for all my stories, I will also give everyone two one-shots each of the three anime's I have wrote about on fanfiction so far. D Gray Man, Hetalia, and Kuroshitsuji. I know, now everyone loves me.

AND I EXPECT A GODDAMNED REVIEW FOR ALL MY HARD WORK!

Well, that's really all I had to say. See ya soon.

Until Next Time...

SEE YA!


	13. Chapter 11: Liar

**Sorry about not updating but I was in the hospital. Here is the first of two updates! Also, I have a serious question for you at the end of the next chap.**

0o0

(Allen POV)

"I...I don't know." I had to lie. I had to and the knew it. Without talking to me, they all exited the dorm and I couldn't help but feel as though I had did something horrible. Not only had I just sent Tyki to the hospital, but I had also lied to my friends.

But, that's alright. You don't need anyone. They'll all be gone soon anyway.

I clench my fists and try to ignore my own voice, the voice that shouldn't belong to me.

There's no point in trying to block me out. I'm here to stay. When you kill them, I'll awaken the rest of the way and you, Allen Walker will no longer exist.

Who are you!?

I've already told you. I am you and you are me.

But...you could have been someone else.

Right you are. In pasts lives, I was known as Crown Clown and you have met me many times before. There is only one time you seem to recall though.

What time?

I'm afraid I can't tell you that. This is for you to remember, Allen. Until next time, boy.

I walk over to my bed and sit on it. I gaze up at the painting I hung up on the wall. "How I wish I was alone, just as you. With no one in my mind. No curse and no one I can hurt. How I wish I wasn't here." I whisper before laying down and allowing myself to be taken into a dream, full of what reality will soon make my ultimate destiny, or has already did.

0o0 Dream 0o0

"Allen!"

I turn to the left. Tyki is laying on the ground, twisted in a way he shouldn't be.

"Allen!"

On the left, Kanda and Lenalee are sewed together on some human centipede type stuff.

"Allen!"

To the back of me, Mana's grave marker is torn in two as Neah stands on the right side of it. A cruel smile on his face.

"Allen!"

And to the front, Lavi stands unhurt, with fear in his eyes. I feel my body advance on him without my own consent and before Lavi can even run, I've killed him. His head severed from the rest of his body.

You are a killer.

No...

You have always been destined to kill all who love you.

No?

You will never be able to be happy.

No!

You should thank me, now you're just like the Clown from you're painting.

NO!

You shall die like the lot of them.

**A/N: Next chap after you review, please! Its short, I KNOW. But I couldn't think of nothing. Just be glad I updated.**


	14. Chapter 12: You'll regret it deeply

**Well, here you are! Also, I'm not doing last time on's any more. Too much remembering for me.**

0o0

(Lenalee POV)

"Maybe we shouldn't have walked out like that." I say to the boys as I follow them around campus. Kanda huffs. "If he wanted to tell us he would have. He wouldn't have lied, which I hated. Fucking liars." He said. I turned to Lavi. He too gave off an air of no nonsense. "I was so worried about him and you should have seen how he was last night. He was terrified, soaking wet. He didn't know what to do. And he can't even tell me what had happened, even though I had cared for him when he grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. I'm pissed that he lied." Lavi finished his rant and I sighed.

"Whatever you say but remember this." I said getting their attention. They turned to me. "If something happens to Allen because of our carelessness of not understanding him, the blame will befall on us, because we left him all alone. Think about that." I said and with one final huff, walked off to get to my dorm so that I could get my school things ready.

(Lavi POV)

I stared at Lenalee's retreating back and sighed. "I hate it when she's right." I said. I looked at Kanda and saw him nod his head. "Let's go back. I forgot something anyway." I said and we made our way to my dorm room. As we veered closer, I heard things being thrown and thudding noises. Kanda and I rushed to the dorm and slammed the door open. The place was a complete mess. The beds were torn apart, the plaster was coming off the walls and many kitchen supplies were thrown on the floor.

We heard nose in the kitchen and walked in to a shocking scene. Allen's clothes were ripped every which way and the kitchen was tore up from the floor up and the refrigerator was thrown on the floor. Allen saw us and grabbed a nearby knife, ready to stab himself. With the speed of light, Kanda and I jumped into action. I grabbed the knife and Kanda grabbed the struggling Allen.

"Let me go!" He yelled. Kanda dropped him onto the floor and he scrambled away from us on the floor. "What are you doing!?" I yelled. He flinched but answered my question with desperation. "What does it look like? I'm getting rid of a monster!" He yelled. Kanda growled. "You may be ugly Moyashi, but you're no monster." He said. Allen laughed. Laughed! "You don't know anything. You'll regret saving me from myself." Allen said as he walked into the room. We stayed quiet as Allen changed into something more presentable. He walked to the door and turned back to us.

"You'll regret it deeply." He said and just like that, he was out the door and gone. I looked at Kanda who just shook his head at me.

I really did hate it when Lenalee was right.

(Timcampy POV)

I looked up from my spot by the wall and saw Allen leaving the school grounds. "Allen!" I called. He smiled and waved me over. "How are you, Tim? I haven't seen you in awhile." He asked. "I'm fine. Where are you going?" I asked. He looked up thoughtfully. "I'm going to visit a friend. He's in the hospital." He said. "Is it the man you beat up earlier?" I asked.

Allen blushed a little and shook his head. "No. This is someone else. Would you like to accompany me?" He asked and I shook my head yes. We continued in silence until Allen stopped and looked down at me. "Allen?" I called. He smiled solemnly at me. "One day, really soon, I'm going to tell you to run. When that day comes, I want you to listen to me and keep running, don't look back. When you want to stop, keep running. When you get tired, run faster. When you want to stop, keep running until you're safe. Are we clear?" He asked and I nodded.

He held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?" He asked. I smiled and hooked mines with his. "Promise!" I said and we slowly made our way to the hospital. Allen was a very sad person I noticed. But unfortunately, I knew he had good reason to be. I even had good reason to, but I knew, deep down, that what I have went through, is nothing compared to what he has went through because I know what he told me was not everything. Nor was it all the truth.

**A/N: Well, here you are! Again, sorry for not updating and shortness! I just am so blocked on what to do with this. If you have any suggestions, let me know! Now on with the question!**

**If you wanted to be a boy, what are the top three reasons why? Here are mines to mak you less uncomfortable.**

**1:To jack off**

**2: To do the Yaoi**

**3: Make my threats of, "Suck my dick" have meaning.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	15. Chapter 13: Never Try To Save Me

**Well, I was going to post this exactly on the 13th but the internet went down but anyways... HAPPY 1 YEAR AND TWO DAY ANNIVERSARY A DEATHLY GAME! Yes, it has been a year and we are still nowhere near the end. We'll have to change that! Thanks for the reviews and answers to my question last chapter. ENJOY! But before you go, I said hospital and that Allen's friend was a male. i changed my mind on that. You'll see what I did.**

(Timcampy POV)

Allen had walked me to a small house, possibly three miles from the school, and when we got to the front door, he had paused for a long while before walking in. I had then proceeded in closing the door behind us and walking to a closed bedroom door and that is where we had stayed for the last ten minutes. I looked up and saw his eyes. They were filled to the brim with sadness. I grabbed his arm sleeve and he turned to me slowly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Yeah, I'm fine Tim. Come on. Sorry for making you wait." He apologized. I shook my head at that. "No, its alright." I said and he smiled. Allen let out a sigh and opened the door. Inside the room was a king-sized mattress, purple silk sheets covering it and the frail looking woman in the bed. IV's were stuck into both of her arms. One put this clear liquid into her and the other put red stuff in her.

Allen started to walk towards the bed and I stuck to him like glue. The woman looked over at Allen and smiled. "Hello, Allen. How are you?" She asked with a sort of scratchy voice. Allen smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I've been doing fine. What about you?" He asked. She let out a dry cough. "It's getting a little harder to breath and the Doctor told me I would be put on a breathing machine soon." She said and noticed me. "Who is your friend?" She asked.

Allen pulled me from behind him and stood behind me. "This is Timcampy, call him Tim. Tim, this is Anita." He said and I shook Anita's hand when she held it out to me. Allen chuckled when he saw how I retracted my hand quickly. Meeting new people sometimes was scary. Anita smiled and looked over at me. "Allen has told me about you're living conditions. Well, at least, emotionally. Do you have a home?" She asked. I fidgeted under her intense gaze and beckoned Allen down so I could whisper the answer in his ear.

Allen nodded and looked at Anita. "He says he lives in the park." Anita gasped. "Well, we can't have that! You are living with me from today onwards!" She sort of yelled which resulted in a coughing fit. Allen calmly sat her up and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Her coughing soon seized and I responded to her offer. "I can't. I would be a burden and I would never be able to repay you an-" I was cut off by a chilled hand landing on my cheek.

I looked up and saw Anita's warm smile and couldn't help the tears that had somehow arisen, from falling. How one small smile from a dying woman could affect me so much, I would never know. "It's alright, Tim. All I need you to do, is keep me company." She said and scooped me into her arms and that is where I stayed. I barely remember falling asleep there.

(Anita POV)

"Come, Allen. Lay him down beside me." I said to the boy I thought of as a son. He obediently did as I said and I smiled fondly. Having traveled all over the world with his Father and Uncle, he had come to Japan and that is where we had met. I became good friends with the two brother's but I always knew that Allen and I had a strong bond. Even after they had left, we kept in touch. Not long after they left however, I was diagnosed with AIDS. Now HIV, but full blown AIDS. I decided I wanted to do something before I died so I started to make music. Producers swarmed me, and I made sure to get my face out in the public.

I was a star and after a year of success, I stopped everything and came to California. I had left my mark and I had always wanted to go there and it felt like the right place to end everything. I remembered that brief period when Allen stopped contacting me and I felt as though my world was crumbling. It felt as though I had lost a son, but when he had one day turned up at my doorstep a few years back, I was ecstatic. Of course I was sad that he had to go, but he promised to keep in touch and he did until he turned up on my doorstep again, informing me he was living here now.

Unfortunately, I knew something evil was amidst and I was saddened that there was nothing i could do. Of course, I never let Allen know this. He was worried enough about me already, but if he knew I was suspicious of his life, which I somehow knew was dangerous...well, he'd be angry at himself for allowing himself to be found out and worrying me more. "Anita?" I was snapped out of my inner thoughts by his call. I looked up and smiled. "Yes, Allen?" I asked. He looked down at me sadly and got to his knees. He laid his head on my thighs and I fondly ran my fingers through his hair.

"I have to go. Are you sure you'll be okay? Tim can help you around the house and what-not, but know that if you ever need me, just call me, okay? There are clothes in the guest room that should fit him that I left here a while back." He rambled. I chuckled. "No need to worry. I have this. Go on, now. Get." I said and he stood and helped me lie back down. He pecked my cheek and squeezed my hand as he did every ending and beginning of his visits. "Feel better." The usual line for him. "Stay safe." Mines as well. "Goodbye, Anita." He says as he exits the room. He never waits for me to say goodbye to him so I don't even try anymore, but I get it. Sometimes, it was easier to say goodbye and not here one back, because that might mean that the other didn't want you to go.

But in his case, I guess he just wanted to be the one to say goodbye because he never wanted the other person to feel the pain of having to say goodbye.

Allen was such a good child. He should have never been introduced to the darkness of this world. Much as this child beside me. No wonder they got along.

(Allen POV)

I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Lavi stating to meet me at the park, pronto. With my slow and easy walk, it didn't surprise me that by the time I got to the park, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were already there. I met each one of their gazes individually before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier and I am ready to stop being a liar. I have called you hear to tell you who I really am. I am going to take off my mask like how I know you all have wanted and I will tell you all the truth, on one condition." I paused and let out a small sigh.

"Never try to save me."

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Review and tell me if you did. Also, Ima have 2 kick things up a notch if I want to finish this before next year so...WISH ME LUCK!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	16. Chapter 14: They walked away

**Sorry about not updating but had a bit of writers block and also, school was in the way. Please review and tell me if I should really continue this after this chap. I'm starting to lose the confidence to write this.**

(Allen POV)

I looked at their retreating backs and didn't even notice how tears fell from my cheeks onto the cold pavement below. They didn't believe me. They said I was full of shit. I had told them everything. My past, the clown, how I disappeared and what had happened. I told them about the curse and Tim and Anita, but they walked away.

They walked away.

*Flashback*

"-And that's it." I finished and looked at the three people I had told my story to. I was shocked to see annoyance, anger and sadness on their faces. "Why are-" I was cut off my Kanda's piercing voice saying, "You're full of shit, Moyashi." I looked at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about?" I ask, my voice shaky. Lavi explodes.

"You expect us to believe something so outrageous as this? This is crazy! I thought you were ready to stop being a liar. I guess you just can't comprehend how to not lie. We only wanted to help you, Allen. That's all, and this is how you repay us? If it is, then...then we might as well stop this non-existent friendship we think we have with you!" Lavi yelled at me and Lenalee laid her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

They all looked at me before turning. "L-lenalee?" I stuttered out, hoping that maybe she would see the truth in my story. She just looked at me before shaking her head and turning back around. Then...

They walked away.

*Flashback Ends*

Long after they had walked out of sight, I stayed at the park, looking at where they had once been.

They left, hmm?

Shut up...

I knew they would.

Stop.

Why didn't you listen to me? I told you that you didn't need them.

Why are you doing this to me?

I am simply trying to make you feel at least a little comfortable with what will soon transpire.

...

December is almost over and twelve months as you know, passes very fast.

There's...there's nothing I can do to stop it, is there?

I'm afraid not, but look on the bright side.

What bright side?

I'll still be by your side when you are gone and will make sure they die.

I don't want them to die so how is this a bright side. And I don't like you.

First, it doesn't matter if you like me and second, the dark side is that you want them to live, moron.

I just want to go back to how things used to be.

You should have known things could never go back after you completed the curse. Goodbye.

...Goodbye.

0o0 Allen and Lavi's 0o0

I walked around my dorm, a look of pure sadness lined my face. It seems Lavi had left. The kitchen was clean. The whole place was clean, but his dresser was bare and his side of the room, empty. I walked over to my bed and stared at the painting I had hung on my wall.

It had been merely three days since I stepped foot in California and already, so much had happened. Things I didn't want to happen and many I did. I grabbed the painting and took it down, sliding it under my bed. I slipped into my bed after turning out the lights but before I could sleep, my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello, Shounen." I heard a hoarse voice say through the other line. I didn't say anything and Tyki laughed a little. "I heal quite quickly so I will be able to come and teach tomorrow. You can't even tell you kicked my ass. I won't be able to yell or anything for a while though. Whatever, that's not what I called for. I wanted to say I was sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you and started such a stupid argument. For this, I apologize." He finished talking and I sighed before smiling.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry also. It wasn't all your fault, but I'm sleepy so I'm going to go to bed." I say and yawn, fakely of course. "At nine?" He asks and I reply yes. "Well, goodnight, shounen." He says and my smile falters a bit. "Goodnight, Tyki." I say and hang up the phone. How could he still love me? I could hear it in his voice. I just...I couldn't understand it.

I wish I could just disappear but sadly, I could not, so I settled for lying in bed and being denied the sleep I so craved for.

0o0

I walked into my school's hallway, making my way to my first period class that just so happened to be with Tyki. I couldn't help but listen to the whisper's of people as I passed.

"He's that new kid that beat up that teacher."

"Really? That's fucked up."

"He probably thinks he's all that."

"What the fuck is going on with his face?"

"Look at his hair!"

"Freak..."

I put my hand over my ears and ran to Tyki's class away from the comments that cut me like knives. I stopped in front of Tyki's class doors and fixed my outfit. I wore a pair of white jeans, A pair of blue aeropostale shoes, a blue aeropostale jacket and a white aeropostale shirt. I walked into the classroom and closed the door behind me. The class went silent and I hurried to a back seat in the corner by the wall.

I looked to the front of class and saw Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi looking at me. I was about to say something when they turned away from me. The hurtful remarks I had heard in the hallway and more is what filled the room soon after. The three people I had learned to cherish as friends sat and did nothing. The talking only stopped when Tyki walked into the room and truth be told, you couldn't even tell he had been beaten. Somewhere near the end of class, Tyki stopped by my desk and frowned. "What's wrong with you, Shounen?" He asked and I looked at him with a sorrowful smile.

"I've finally realized just how alone I truly am." I say and he walks away when someone calls for his attention. He looks back at me every now and again, but I'm glad he hadn't stayed. I wouldn't have been able to explain my realization to him.

0o0

"Allen! Over here!" I hear someone yell as I walk out of the school doors. I look and see N by a black mercedes benz. I had completely forgotten about him; About our date. I walked over to him and remarked smartly, "You aren't scared I'll beat you like I did Tyki?" I ask and he smirks. "Please, I could take you. Unlike that wimpy teacher. Come on, get in." He says as he gets in the driver side seat.

Before I get in, I look back at the school and see Lavi looking at me. He sends me a glare before turning and walking away. I sigh and get in the car with N. We pull off and I don't bother to ask where we are going.

They had walked away from me. Walked away...from me. How could they? HOW COULD THEY?

They... they...

They walked away.

**A/N: Well, tell me if this was good or not but really, I have no idea whether to continue this or not. PLease answer this for me.**


	17. Chapter 15: Following Months

**I am so proud of myself today because guess what? I finally know how I want to get on with this story. I thank the few who told me to continue this story.**

**Alissa Lee**

**SilverThineWolf**

**LoveUxx**

**xacexz**

**And anyone else who thought I should continue but had no way to tell me. I'm very honored to know that so many have faith in me. I shall continue this story. Well, here is the next chap! Also, Urasawa is a expensive restaurant in Los Angeles.**

(Allen POV)

My date with N had been fun to say the least. We had went to the fair that had been going on down by the beach. After that, he took me to dinner at Urasawa then he took me back to his dorm and we talked for hours while drinking champagne. After that, I don't really remember anything but I couldn't help but think N had let me drink so much on purpose if the ache in my lower back was anything to go by.

0o0

I sat up and cringed yet again at the pain in my lower back and the lame fifth attempt at trying to get up before laying back down. No matter how much I wanted not to wake N up to help me I knew I wouldn't be able to get up on my own. Not only that, he lived on a dorm outside the campus and I knew I wouldn't be able to get there on my own. I looked over at the man , who had date-rapped me last night, and couldn't help but admire the sight of his naked body. I won't make a book on his body, but I'll say it was something.

Not as good as Lavi's though...

My eyes widen at what I have thought and I have to put my hand over my mouth to cover the sobs that rake my body. Tears fall from my eyes unwillingly and I just wish they would stop. Lavi would never like me like I liked him...no. This wasn't "like" I felt for him. It was something much more. In a matter of five days, I had fallen head over heals in love with him and I couldn't believe it. There was no way, but I did. I had fallen in love with him.

I had fallen in love with his smile. I had fallen in love with his laugh, his body, his carefree attitude. I had fallen for his charm, his easygoing, mind blowing, understanding habits. I had even fell in love with his jealousy. I had fallen in love with his deep green eyes that could portray so many emotion in a matter of seconds. I had fallen in love with someone I couldn't have. Someone who now hated me. I had fallen in love with someone I very well might kill in the future and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I wish I could go back in time, five days from now when Tyki had begged me to stay in New York. If I had known this was going to happen, I would have agreed to. I would have accepted his love. I wouldn't be hurting like how I am now. I calmed my senses and pushed my feelings aside as I wiped away my tears. I took a few breaths before turning to N and shaking him awake, my mask perfectly set in place.

N opened his eyes and as soon as I was about to talk he glared at me and I realized he had no glasses on. Before I could truly see what colors his eyes were, he grabbed some glasses from under his pillow and put them on. "Just skip school. We are two hours late anyway. Make your work up tomorrow. You wouldn't even be able to walk on you're own so just go back to sleep, Allen." He said harshly and I flinched back at how hard he had said my name. I guess he felt me jump because I heard him sigh and turn to face me. "Come here." He said with outstretched arms.

I hesitated a moment too long and he tugged me into his arms and tangled his legs with mine as my hand rested on his chest. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and I laid my head on his head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. Please go back to sleep." He says softly and I can't help but smile a little. "Okay." I said lowly and he sighed contently before going back to sleep. I soon followed. I had thought about taking his glasses off and pulling up his eye-lid. I took off his glasses but didn't do the second part of my thought. For some reason he didn't want people to see his eye-color and I didn't want to just look without permission.

0o0

The next day, I still came in late with N. He had skipped the day before yesterday so that's why I didn't see him that day because I know I would have seen him otherwise. We have almost every class together. I ended up just hanging around N all day and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Everyone started calling me a whore, a hoe, a slut and so much more. Plus, everyone still hated me from the me fighting Tyki incident.

Everytime I tried to talk to Kanda or Lenalee, they'd just ignore me and walk away, but with the way Lavi dealt with me, I wish he would have done the exact same as the other two. He would take all the rumors plus other made up stuff he would think of in the heat of the moment and throw them at me all at once. Then he would walk away. I tried everyday to get them to understand that I was telling the truth. I tried everyday to find their trust. I tried everyday to fall out of love with love. I set myself up for hurt, everyday.

I only ever stayed in my dorm when N didn't want me at his place and that was probably once a month. I spent Sundays with Tyki and he would drive me to school on Monday's and I'd leave with N. Of course this started more rumors. Some were accurate however. Though I did not sleep with many, I did sleep with both N and Tyki though I could never love them. As for Crown Clown, he didn't talk as much, but when he thought I was asleep, I could always hear him laughing. The reason? I had no idea.

December ended quickly and so did the months afterwards. I made no new years resolutions but Lavi had been at the party that was held on campus and had gotten drunk. I had kissed him but didn't do much else. I could never take advantage of him the way N had done to me. In the end, I had took him back to his room and laid him down. Kanda and Lenalee had come in as I was on my way out. They looked at me with sad eyes and I sent them a glare.

"Don't you even dare pity me when you couldn't believe the truth." I say and exit.

My valentines had been N, Tyki, Tim, and Anita. Anita and Tim had penched me all day because I had no green on when it was saint patrick's day. I smashed pie in Tyki's face as Anita, Tim and N laughed in the background on April Fool's day. The school visited memorial park on memorial day and I spent the following summer vacation, (June July and half of august) caring for Anita who died the anniversary of 911. It was a sad day it was.

She had died in her sleep and Tim and I could only watch in sorrow. At her funeral, I played the role of the preacher and Tim cried the whole time. We paid the burial fee and watched as she was lowered into the ground. I continued to pay the bills at Anita's last home so that Tim could continue living there.

I was a cat and Tim Superman when we went trick or treating that year. N and Tyki teased me all the way and made sure to take pictures. Those who had no home to go back to stayed with the school for thanksgiving. Kanda and Lenalee left but since Lavi's only family worked here, he stayed at the school. I went and sat by Lavi when he motioned me towards him. Even after all this time, I still couldn't get over him. Tim sat by Tyki who was teasing him about his height and N who just laughed and got hit repeatedly by Tim.

"Hey.." I say and Lavi just stares at me for a minute. "Why do you keep pestering Kanda, Lenalee and I? I thought we made it clear we were finished with you." He says but I can't hold back the way my body flinched at hearing those words. If Lavi had noticed, he didn't show it. I don't answer him, just look down at the table. There's an awkward silence until Lavi asks a question that makes my blood boil in rage. "Why did you lie to us back then?" He asked and I sent him a bone chilling glare before whisper/shouting so no one would hear me.

"I did not lie! You do realize that when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me. I told you the truth. How else do you explain how I disappeared that day at the mall? You have no idea how it would have been possible unless you believed me! It hurts everyday because I know you and the others won't believe me! Everyone here hates me. I just lost the closest thing I could call a Mother two months ago and now I have to balance the fear of myself, my horrible, meaningless school life, my love life and I have to raise a child when I am but one myself." I say and have to hold back the tears I know are in my eyes.

"And not only that... I have to bear with having the only man I have ever loved hating me, Lavi." I say and I look into Lavi's eyes and say pathetically as one tear slips passed my defences. "Why do you hate me, Lavi? Why hate me when I have so much love for you?" I ask and stand before he can answer. "Tim! We're going home. Come on." I say and he hops up and follows me without so much as a glance to the two men he had been joking around with.

He noticed the tears that slid down my face when we were out of site from the others and stopped me. "Huh? What is-" My question was cut off when Tim clinged to my legs and started crying. "You can cry, Allen. I'm sorry I can't be strong for you like you were for me, but I know that if you cry, its alright. So please cry." He begged and I dropped down onto my legs and held Tim tightly as I cried out all my pain.

I didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching us.

**A/N: Well, review and tell me if you like it! We are winding down to the end and things are about to get serious. Thanks again for those who told me to continue this story! You really helped me.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	18. Chapter 16: I'll take him from you

**Well, here we are again! I have planned to have about five more chaps! Wow, we are really near the end! Can you believe it? I sure can't. I wouldn't have been able to get this far if it wasn't for you glorious fans out there!**

**Well enough about my lust for you. On with the story!**

(Lavi POV)

I turned to Tyki and N who had watched the sad yet touching scene between Allen and Tim with me. N decided he didn't want to be over here anymore and bust out of our hiding place like he hadn't been there the whole time and went over to Allen and Tim. They talked for a moment but I noticed that unlike the months previous, he strayed away from touching N. I looked back at Tyki after they had left only to see that he was already looking at me.

I didn't really know what I wanted to ask him but he had already answered the question when I had finally figured out what. "He's not lying. Honestly, you three were fools for not believing him. I'm living proof that he was telling the truth." He said and I looked at him in confusion. He sighed and answered my unasked question. "That curse wasn't just made on its own. Many many years ago, our ancestors had a huge war between good and evil. Or maybe it was evil, evil and the outcasts. But that's beside the point. You see, one of the evil one's had a clan that followed his every command, hand and feet. They were called NOAH.

"The NOAH's only weakness was a weapon called Innocence. The accommodators, or those who could control innocence, were called exorcists. Since exorcists could easily kill a Noah and vise versa, the clan's leader made it possible for the Noah to be rebirth in the middle of someone's life and take on their appearance from then on. Every Time a Noah was killed, he was reborn. I have been called Joyd. The Noah of Pleasure and many other's. The name I have decided to keep since then has been Tyki Mikk.

"Everyone you know now in life are reincarnations from then, possibly except one person who just has refused to age. Besides yourself, Bookman JR." He finished and I couldn't believe what he was saying and who is Bookman JR? Wait, that's my last name, but- "Lavi." I hear my Grandfather say. I look up and see him down the hall. "You have much to remember." He says and gestures me to follow him. Before I do, I ask Tyki one last question. "Why will he have to kill everyone then?" He looks at me with saddened eyes. "Crown Clown used to be his innocence and many other thing before but he has had one goal his entire existence. Become Allen Walker. He can't take control unless Allen loses himself and in turns opens up a pathway for him to go through." He finishes.

"Isn't-" I start but he cuts me off with a glare.

"There is absolutely nothing that can be done. He sealed his face upon his own foolishness."

0o0

(Allen POV)

I tucked Tim into his bed and laid a kiss on his temple before walking out the room. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was ten. I looked at N who sat on the couch in the living room. He gestured me over to him and I slowly walked over to him. When I was within arm's length of him, he pulled me into his lap in a straddling position. He wrapped his arms round my waist and I leaned onto his chest, letting myself relax.

He takes one of his hands and starts to run his hand through my silver locks. I am almost asleep when he asks me a question. "Why have you been avoiding me today?" He asks and I don't answer his question. I don't intend to. I lean back to look at him. "Let me see your eyes." I say and he just stares at me a moment before slowly reaching up and taking his sunglasses off.

At first his eyes are closed but when he has them open, my breath catches in my throat. I remember something Neah told me when I was young and thought I was asleep.

"_He'll look exactly like me, he will." Neah said lowly as he rubbed my back. "He will love you but you won't love him. You won't want him to get hurt and when the day comes, I'll take him from you." Neah stops and tucks me in before getting up and going to the door. "You will never get him back." He leaves the room silently._

N was the spitting image of Neah and I couldn't hold back the sobs that rake my entire body. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his neck. I can't look at him. I can't look into those golden eyes that hold too much truth. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I feel him start to shake and I can tell my shoulder is as wet as his neck is. "W-why am I crying, Allen? Why do I feel l-like everything is going to go bad soon?" He asks and I can only tighten my grip on him.

Wow, things have gotten worse for you, haven't they?

Shut up.

Make sure you go to sleep tonight. I want to show you something. Its going to surprise you.

W-what is it?

Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you know what's going to happen, will it?

I suppose not.

Goodbye for now.

So long.

I leaned back and start to kiss N, though my tears won't stop.

"I'm sorry." Kiss. "Forgive me." Kiss. "Sorry." Kiss. "I'm" Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Sorry." Kiss. Before I can say another word, N picks me up and takes me to the spare bedroom. We take off our shoes and climb into bed. He holds me close and I refuse to let him go. He starts to run his fingers through my hair again, whispering sweet, caring words of love and I fall into a deep sleep. I sleep I would later wish I didn't indulge in. He soon falls asleep along with me.

0o0

(Lavi POV)

I look at Bookman in shock as he finishes his story of the past. Before I can comment, the memories come back to me on their own. "What about-" I start but he cuts me off. "All have remembered except Kanda and Lenalee. Komui and the others will be coming December 15th." He says and I nod before looking at him in horror as I think of something I don't want to. Bookman nods mutely and I have to cover my mouth as I gag and struggle to breath.

No...I couldn't do it...not Allen. Not my... I love him. N-no, I can't do this. We have to...no...I refuse to...

I can't kill him.

**A/N: Ooooooh, well then. Look at that. Review and tell em what you thought of this hot peice of sexxiinneess right here when you have the chance. (AKA NOOOOOOW) But no pressure. Also, I'm sure many people know what Naruto is, right? Doesn't this look like some1 bowing down to Itachi.**

**( *_)/ (*/ _\*)**

**Anyways...**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	19. Chapter 17: Kill or be Killed

**Sorry about the lateness, but here we go! This chapter will begin with Allen's dream.**

(Allen POV)

I looked at him...them.

There were so many of them, and they all looked so familiar but for some reason, I couldn't remember how.

Then...he was there. He looked exactly like me, but was also the exact opposite. My hair was white, his was black. My eyes were gray and his were red. My mouth was in a firm line and a smile that looked almost unhuman stretched against his lips. He outstretched his arm, his hand held out for me.

Now you shall see, Allen. You shall see exactly how long you have known me. You will learn the truth of your life now and one's before. Come to me.

He said and I started to walk toward him, my own hand outstretched to meet his. Before I could grab his hand, he pulled his hand away. I looked up in confusion and shock at the empathetic and solemn expression he wore.

Are you sure?

He asked and I nodded. He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes before grabbing my hand.

I pity that you have fallen for Lavi.

I heard him say and I looked at him, unsure what to say and not understanding why he said it.

This is no longer a "game" as Neah so elegantly put it. It is Kill or be Killed.

Suddenly, the place we were in, the black space, void of anything, was replaced to my days in the orphanage...wait...orphanage?

This is your life before. The one before this one.

I looked at the scene and saw me, brown hair and brown eyes. My whole left arm was covered in rags and a huge mitten. I was running from...from the other little orphan kids, when i was suddenly pulled into the shadows, away from their searching gazes. When they left, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned to the man who had saved me and saw a purpled hair man in a mask. I looked at him curiously and he pulled his hand from behind his back and handed me a sucker. I beamed and immediately started to eat it as he ruffled my hair.

After I had left, I had never seen him again and had eventually forgotten about him, but as the clips went on, I saw him in the shadows, forever watching me. I turned and looked at Crown Clown who looked back at me.

I have went by the name Crown Clown the entire time I was after you. Look back at the memories.

I looked back and saw it morph into a series of clips and pictures of me working around in a traveling circus, being beaten by the ring leader, feeding the clowns. Meeting Mana, the death of Mana's dog, Allen, being taken in by Mana and leaving the circus. Mana and my's time together and his untimely death. The Millennium Earl, and then my time being the apprentice of Cross Marian. In the shadows, I continued to see Crown clown, but when Cross had told me to go to some type of building called the "Black Order" He was nowhere to be seen. I looked up at him, but he did not look at me this time.

Watch.

I watched and was shocked when I saw what he had did..what he had become. He stood over me the first night in my new home, as he turned into multiple finder's and village folk that he sent out into the world. Then, the biggest part of himself went into my arm, where he laid dormant until I had eventually awakened him and Neah, who had been sealed in me for reawakening purposes. Then, as my days went on, I realized just how much I knew Lenalee and Kanda. That I knew so many of. And Tim hadn't always been human I realized.

Then, I saw him.

Lavi.

I didn't stop watching after that. I saw all the hurt and betrayal. I saw the Noah's. The Noah's that hadn't died, such as Tyki, and the one's who didn't that were probably lurking around in this world somewhere. I saw the pain and the love. I saw everything I didn't want to. I saw my death, as well as everyone else, except for Bookman and Lavi who had stayed alive, their Bookman powers allowing them to. I realized how much I had secretly loved him then, and now it finally realized why I had basically fallen for him the day I met him.

I already loved him for more than a thousand years.

Then, it came to this life. Crown Clown showed how my parents had given me away, much as they had done before. He showed how happy I was with Neah and Mana. He showed me what had really happened that night so many years ago. He showed how Neah had summoned him, intending for him to kill Mana so he could do with me as he pleased. He showed how shocked Neah was when he had showed up in his real form, trying to kill Neah so that he could reclaim me.

Crown clown showed me how Neah had ran away, knowing he would be beaten. He showed me how he had went back and healed Mana, letting him know of everything Neah had planned. How Neah knew Mana knew, and how we had played that stupid game and I had been foolish enough to chant that curse. He showed me how he had intercepted the curse when it was in its final stages and had re entered my body. He showed me everything and it made me sick to my stomach.

I pushed myself into Crown Clown and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried. "W-why?" Was the only thing I could manage to get out but he seemed to understand.

Allen... I saved you not only for my own selfish reasons, but because I had grown a bond to you that couldn't be separated. My goal had always been to take over you and to live as you, but not even I know why. It was just on impulse, I guess. I refused to let Neah take you from me, but it seems you are going to get hurt anyway. Lavi, as well as everyone else from your life before has remembered, except Lenalee and Kanda. They will try to kill you and the Noah, thinking you are on their side. Even if they realize you aren't, they will still try because they still see you as a potential threat. Lavi included.

I cried harder and he made the images and clips disappear, then made me look at him.

You may spend your days however you want up until then, and you will fight until you no longer can stand it and then you will have to choose one of three choices. One, Fight back and kill those who get in your way. Two, Let go and allow them to kill you, or Three. Give yourself to me. You can choose when the time comes, until then, it is time for you to awaken.

I nod and close my eyes before re opening them and seeing N stare at me, love clearly showing in his eyes and I can feel the tears coming again. He smiles sadly and leans over and kisses me, then pulls me into a warm embrace. "We'll make it through this. Whatever this is, but we will make it through." He whispers.

If only that were true.

o0o

(Tyki POV)

I looked at her with such malice that she couldn't even believe it. "T-Tyki?" He asked and I let out a frustrated moan and pointed toward my door. "Get out, Road! Can't you see I am grieving. Leave me be...LEAVE ME BE!" I yell, my angst showing. She looks at me and heads towards the door before giving me a look I know I had been making moments before she had awakened me. "Even after all this time, I still love Allen-chan too. Unfortunately, things have changed." She paused and looked at the door.

"It's Kill or be Killed."

**A/N: Here you go people! 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Please review!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	20. Chapter 18: The Noah's

**Wel, on to the next part! This chapter will be talking about the Noah exclusively. The next chapter will be dedicated to the exorcists and the chapter after that will be about Allen and the final fight. Then, I will have an epilogue and that will be the end of A Deathly Game! Until then, this is A Deathly Game, chapter 18.**

(Tyki POV)

Kill...or be killed...

"Road..." I called her name and she looked back at me. When she saw the look in my eye, she gripped the edge of her skirt and bit her lip before speaking. "Tyki...we can't do that..." She said softly and I stood and within a few strides, I was right next to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "And why not, Road? If you don't want to do it, I will do it myself. I can't hurt Allen...no, I will not hurt him. Are you in this with me or not?" I asked and she averted her eyes for a moment before looking back at me and nodding.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow we go and see Allen, then make up a plan. We can't the Earl know of our plans until the last minute. Until then, go along with everything he says." She told me and I smiled a small smile of relief. Then her gentle grin, stretched into an evil one. "Now, lets go and finish that little assignment Millenium gave us!" She said and my face soon had the same malicious gleam as her eyes did. "Let's. By the way, while we are talking," I began as we walked through one of her doors. "Are all the Noah's going to be here?" I asked and she thought for a moment.

"Well, Papa Sheryl is going to be here. JasDevi is, Wisely is, Lulubell is, and that's about it. Oh, and us too." She said and I nodded before pondering aloud as we walked into a basement full of humans that can we were about to turn into akuma's, "I wonder what everyone is doing."

0o0

(Normal POV)

Devit softly caressed a sleeping Jasdero's hair as he laid in their shared bed. After coming back from the bathroom, he had overheard Road and Tyki's conversation, and was currently at a loss on what to do. Should he tell the Earl? Should he act as if he hadn't heard anything at all? Should he...should he also turn his back on the Earl? If he went with the last choice, it's not like he had any attachments with the exorcist, it's just, he had grown accustomed to this world. In fact, he was actually happy.

"Devit...I don't want to go..." Jasdero mumbled out, awakening from his sleep. "What? Do you mean, Jas?" Devit asks and Jasdero opens his eyes and looks at him. "I want to stay here. In this world. I don't want to go...I don't want to." He said softly and Devit held him closer. "Then we won't. We don't have to. I promise you that." He said, his decision made up. He would do anything for his other half. Anything.

0o0

Wisely yawned as he pushed himself off of JasDevi's door and started to walk away. "I guess it can't be helped. I don't want to leave either. Too bad the other's won't think the same. So...Allen Walker's tomorrow, huh? I guess I can make it." He said to himself as he walked into his bedroom.

0o0

Lulubell filled her nails at the dining room table, as Sheryl blushed and gasped at Road's pictures of when she was in the bath and younger. Everyone knew he loved her more than a daughter. The Millennium Earl watched this with minimum attention as he knitted himself a sweater. He was content knowing that the end of the world was just around the corner.

That just shows how much he trust his Noah and how much he really didn't know anything at all.

**A/N: Well, next chapter will be the exorcist! Sorry for the delays but I have limited access to the computer. THREE MORE CHAPTER'S LEFT!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	21. Chapter 19: The Excorcist

**Well, here are the exorcists! This will tell what's going on with them and what they are planning. Heads up, next chapter will probably be the longest chapter in this entire fic.**

(Lavi POV)

"Yo...you remember? But I thought-" I was cut off my a dramatic sigh. "Shut up, Baka Usagi. We don't have time to talk about this. Yes, we've remembered. Now, we need to find a way to get him out of this mess." Kanda said and Lenalee and I both looked at him with bewildered looks as we sat in the back of a McDonalds. "You're actually going to help him?" Lenalee asked and Kanda sported a massive blush.

"It's not that I'm helping the Moyashi, It's just that we owe him for not believing him. I hate owing people." He mumbled and Lenalee and I shared a look before busting out into a laugh. "What's so funny, dammit!" He shouted and that only made us laugh more. He scowled and waited for us to shut up. "Okay. Tomorrow, let's visit Allen and see how we can help. You sure you want to do this? If any of the vatican finds out, we are also going to be the enemy." I say and Lenalee smiles. "He's our friend, family. We have to. Right, Kanda?" She asked and he nodded.

I smiled. "Tomorrow it is."

(Komui POV)

I looked around the airport, seeing all the faces from a past I had only recently remembered. To know that they were all going to kill someone as innocent as Allen sickened me. Somehow, the newly awakened order had gotten to the exorcist known as Marie, Daisya, Miranda, and Krory, as well as all of the generals except of course Cross and Tiedol, making them believe that what had happened in the past was just that, the past. They had made them believe he was evil and I knew in my heart that he wasn't.

I could only hope that Lavi, my precious Lenalee who had left early for some reason, and Kanda would help him. Unlike last time, I could in no way betray the Order and help them. This time, they were on their own. When we'd arrive tomorrow, we'd have one more day to say what we thought we'd never say.

(Tiedol Pov)

I sighed as I walked off the plane I had taken ahead of the others. Cross had called me and explained what was going on. There was no way I would go against little Allen-chan. He's my precious Yuu's friend. Ohhh~ Look at that sunset. Time to paint.

(Cross POV)

I pulled up in front of a familiar house and finished my cigarette before getting out the car and going to the front door. I knocked and a few minutes later, my idiot apprentice answered the door. "Took you long enough." He looked at me with wide eyes as I walked into the house. I saw some gray skinned boy sitting on the couch with no shirt on and raised my eyebrow when I saw a hickey on Allen neck.

He blushed and covered it up. I laughed and walked into the living room, pushed the boy off the couch and sat down as if I owned the place. Allen came into the living room and sat on the boy's lap, who had decided to just sit on the table. Before he could ask anything, I answered whatever questions he might have in one fatal swoop. "Anita and I used to be lovers before she got Aids, I visited her regularly. Tim will not remember anything, I have remembered, everyone will be here tomorrow and you will see who your enemies and who your ally's are." I said and he nodded meekly.

Silence...

"Go and buy me some wine you worthless child."

**A/N: I know...I know. This was really short but the next chapter will make up for it. I promise!**


	22. Chapter 20: A deathly ending

**Well, this is officially the last chapter and the the epilogue will be put up and that will be the end of A Deathly Game! Well, here you go!**

0o0

(Allen Pov)

I sat down on my couch, trembling in anticipation, waiting for the first knock on my door. After feeding Tim and dressing him, Cross had taken it upon himself to kidnap Tim and N, and take them who only know's where. The knock came at Noon and the people I didn't expect to see were there. Kanda, Lenalee...and Lavi. I silently opened the door wider and allowed them to come into the house.

After closing the door, I led them to my living room where we sat and did absolutely nothing until Lenalee took it upon herself to start what would undoubtedly be the most serious conversation of my life. "We have remembered...frankly everyone has remembered. The three of us have decided to go against the order and help you. We apologize for not believing you, but you gotta' see it from our point of view. It seemed impossible." She said and I nodded.

"Cross is also on my side. Do you suppose anyone else from the Order...?" I said trailing off when I saw their negative affirmatives. "The Order got to them first. No one else, except maybe Tiedol now that I think of it." Lavi said and I avoided his gaze. There was a small minute of silence before Lavi broke it. "Allen, I-" I cut him off with the raising of my hand. "Later, not now." I whisper and before anyone else can talk, I hear the doorbell ring.

I get up and walk to the door and my eyes widen when I see who exactly is on the other side of the door. I look at the five Noah wearily, waiting for them to speak of the reason they are here. Tyki, Wisely, JasDevi, and Road. "We are on your side. I swear, with all my heart." Tyki says and I have to believe him because this is Tyki, the person who had been with me the majority of my life, the person I trusted the most. I nodded and let them in, showing them into my living room where the other's had stiffened.

"Don't worry. Their with us." I say and they relax slightly. After everyone took their seats, I started with the question that would start everything. "So...What's the plan?"

0o0

I looked around at everyone, who stared back at me with confidence, not afraid that they were betraying what they used to fight so proudly for. Later on, when we met the dramatic ending of the fight for the world, I would realize exactly why. "This is the last time I'm going to ask this. Are you sure? There is no going back." I say and Kanda answers for them. "Yeah! Now shut up and get us some food you stupid Bean." I smile and go into the kitchen before coming back out and throwing about thirty different menus for different restaurants that delivered. "Order whatever you want." I say before leaving the rowdy living room and going to my room.

Before I can enter the room, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I can already tell who it is. I grab it with my own hand and lead Lavi to my room, closing my door behind me. We sit next to each other on my bed, hands still connected, not saying anything, not that there was anything that needed to be said. When I our eyes landed on one another, the topic had been breached and when our lips met, the topic had come to a pleasing close.

We pulled away from each other when we heard a knock on the door. I smile softly at Lavi, who does the same before we both stand and walk over to the door. I open it and my happiness immediately disappears when I see Cross who is holding Tim, who had obviously been crying. I quickly move out of the way so that Cross can sit Tim on the bed. "Tim, what happened? Where's N?" I ask and Tim starts to cry again and I realize I'm not going to get any more answer's from him.

I turn to Cross who grimaces if only a little, and I already know what he's about to tell me. "No...please. Tell me it didn't happen. Please! Cross, tell me anything but that..."I say in a desperate tone and Cross shakes his head. That's all I need to know that it had, indeed, happened. "Where is he?" I ask as I stand up. "Allen, I don't think th-" I cut him off with a scream of frustration. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I yell and by now, everyone's in the doorway wondering what's going on. "The park." He says and I'm out the door not even three seconds later. I'm glad no one followed.

0o0

He's laying on the ground, writhing in pain. Crosses appearing on his forehead, bleeding heavily. I run over to him and fall to my knees, placing his head in my lap. He cracks his eyes open and when he see's me, he manages to crack a smile, though it is laced with pain. "I g-g-guess...ugh, me...my fee-feeling meant...this, r-right?" He stuttered out through the pain and the tears are escaping me before I can stop them. "This is all my fault." I whisper and he reaches his hand up slowly and starts to caress the nape of my neck.

It's his way of saying everything is alright, even though it clearly isn't. He pulled on my neck slightly and I leaned down and kissed him. It was nothing more than lips touching lips, but it meant so much. I pulled back but I stayed close. "I...I love you..." He chokes out and because this will probably be the last time he... "I love you too, N. Really, I do." I say. He smiles and then he's gone. I gently lay him down, stand, and face away from him.

"You will regret ever messing with me, Neah. You will regret if deeply." I say and hear a deep chuckle behind me. "We'll see nephew. We shall see." I hear him say and without a glance or further words, I walk away, knowing he will not follow. Neah just didn't know who he was messing with.

0o0

I walked through the door and faced everyone with a determined look. "Leave, train. Say you're goodbye's because we have no guarantee that we will be coming out alive tomorrow. I looked forward to tomorrow. " I say and as if I was a king, everyone dispersed. Lavi squeezed my hand on the way out and I gave him a half-hearted smile. After closing and locking the door, I turned to Cross, who held a napping Tim.

I walked over to him and smiled. "Will you be fighting tomorrow?" I asked and he looked at me for a moment. "Yes." He said and I nodded and picked up Tim and headed toward my room. I paused before I could walk into my room. "After...after the fight has finished, please find Tim and care for him. That is all I ask of you." I say and walk into my room, not waiting for an answer. I could only hope he did as I asked.

I walked over to the bed and sat Tim down. I changed into my PJ's and changed Tim as well before tucking the both of us in. "Allen?" Tim mumbled and I pulled him closer to my chest. "Yes, Tim?" I asked. "I love you." He says and I can't stop the tear that slips passed my eyelids.

"I love you too, Tim. I really do."

0o0

The following day, the final fight had started as soon as the sun rose. The first thing I did was get dressed, as well as dress Tim and pushed him out my door and led him to the edge of the city. I turned to him, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Run." I whispered and with one final look in my direction, he took off. I could hear his sobs and it had made me proud to know how strong I had helped him to be.

I then had ran to the middle of town, where the epic fight had already began. It lasted for days. But eventually, it was time. My ally's had followed the plan without fault. They had fought with their Family and the Order, before turning their backs on them when they had grown tired. But that was not enough. That was not nearly enough.

0o0

We were both naked, floating in a white space, only the two of us.

So you have decided? What is your choice? Crown Clown asked and I smiled grimly.

"I have a different idea. You are going to have to work with me on this one."

And, what is it?

"What could it possibly be?"

Crown clown's eyes widened before he smirked, a solemn look on his face.

Are you sure about this, Allen?

I nod and he comes over to me. We reach out and hold one another.

I'm glad you allowed me to know you, for this long.

He said and I smiled and held him closer when I saw a tear escape his eye.

"Goodbye, C.C."

0o0

I looked around the battlefield, at all the people I had been close with in my last life, and all of those I had grown close to in this one. My eye briefly met Tyki's, who smiled at me before continuing to fight. Then, I saw Lavi. I couldn't stop the tear that slipped from my eye.

"Forgive me, everyone."

**A/N: Well, I think this was a long one. Whatever. Please tell me what you thought! Epilogues next!**

**Until Next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	23. Chapter 21: EPILOGUE!

**Well, here is the end. We have finally reached it! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favorite and/or followed this story up to the very end! I give unto you...A DEATHLY GAME! EPILOGUE!**

0o0 Timcampy POV 0o0

*Five Years later*

"Uncle! Uncle, look! It's Allen!" I yelled upon seeing a man with white hair walking towards me. Now a teen of the age fifteen, I know I wouldn't be mistaken like I had so many times in the past. Cross looked up, and his eyes widened. He ran into the beach house and when he came back out, so did the friends who had long awaited Allen's arrival. Lavi stood next to me, as we all waited with bated breath for him to come closer.

He stopped a few feet in front of us, his eyes blocked by sunglasses. "A-allen?" I call hesitantly and the white-haired man smiled sadly, removing his glasses. His eyes are red, not gray. "Sorry, I'm Crown Clown...Allen...he didn't make it." He says and everyone starts crying, but I don't miss the spark of amusement in his eyes. "Don't lie to me! Where is Allen?" I ask and he sighs, but smiles. "He's right there. Gosh, I don't even have his scar or arm. I thought you'd realize I wasn't even in his body." He says and I smirk proudly, because I had noticed it all.

We all look to where he pointed and see a figure running towards us...and then suddenly, Lavi has an arm full of Allen because- how did he get over here so fast? "H-how is this possible?" Lenalee ask. Since Allen's busy kissing Lavi, neglecting me, C.C. takes it upon himself to.

"Well, it happened like this..."

*Flashback to the battle*

Allen closed his eyes, putting his guard down, knowing that there was only one person who would notice. Neah jumped from where he was hiding, only to be caught off guard by Allen opening the ark and pulling Neah in with him. The battle field being invoked with white, Allen's friend taking that to their advantage. Before Neah can recover, Allen's pulled him into his own mind with a little help from C.C. His mind is nothing but a white expanse of nothing. The three float before each other.

"What is this!? You tricked me!" Neah yells and C.C. and Allen laugh before becoming serious again. "The God's have spoken and you are now to be punished. Neah Walker, you are banished to an eternity in Limbo!" C.C. bellows as Allen bows before a great big door opening up. "You can't do this! You two are not Gods!" Neah yelled in outrage. "They are not, but we are." Two large legendary animals walk out of the door. A large Phoenix and Maahes, A large lion. "It has been brought to our attention by our faithful apprentice Crown Clown, what you have proceeded to do in your many chances of rebirth. We take this privilege from you. You will never be reborn and will spend the rest of eternity in Limbo. You're body shall be given to Crown Clown." Maahes says and raises a paw, then slashes through Neah's body, not harming the body but pulling his soul from it.

Neah struggles, yelling profanities as Maahes pulls him through the door. The Phoenix turns to Crown Clown. "You are allowed to make the body look however you wish. You will remain Allen Walkers Guardian God until his soul no longer needs rebirth. You are still to answer our calls and to follow our orders. Until then, Crown Clown." The Phoenix leaves, the door closing and disappearing behind him. Allen looks up and realizes they are back in the real world. He turns only to be jumped by a white haired Crown Clown. "Wow, you look just like me, save for the arm and scar...and eyes." Allen said to C.C.

"Yeah, whatever. There's still some things that need to be taken care of before you can reunite with your friends. It's already been a year." C.C. says and Allen's eyes widened. "How is that-" C.C. cuts him off. "We were on the God's time. Their times passes a whole lot faster than humans, trust me."

*Flashback Ends*

"Wow..." I say at a loss for words. Then, I myself have a whole lot of white-haired- Allen in my arms. "Look at how much you've grown! Have you had sex yet? You can tell me." Allen says and I feel myself blush. I'm about to call his name, but instead, this comes out. "Daaaad, you're so embarrassing." Allen looks at me with wide eyes before tears start to fall and he hugs me again. Then he's being passed around by everyone and he's laughing and smiling like never before. I turned to Crown Clowned who has been silent through all this.

"Does it hurt?" I ask and he looks at me with a solemn expression look on his face. "Yeah. To love someone, to be so close, but to never be able to have them. It hurts like nothing else." He says and I go over to him and give him a hug. "Do you think it will ever get better for you?" I ask. He hesitates in hugging me back, but he does eventually, after sparing a glance at Allen. "Yeah, I'm sure it will. After all, It's been fine so far." He whispers.

"Hey, guys! Come on! Let's swim!" Allen calls and C.C. and I share a look, roll our eyes, but do as told, stripping as we make our way over to the water. AT some point, I pass Allen and C.C. and hear something I don't quite understand, but really don't care about, because I'm so happy.

"So, was it all worth it? It was such A Deathly Game."

"Hmmm...If I had known that games with uncle Neah would lead to this... I would have definitely still played."

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I think I closed up everything pretty nicely. If you have any questions about the story, don't be afraid to ask. I will post them on another chap, but if you don't I won't. Please review and tell me what you thought of this ending!**

**Until Next Story...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
